


Pom Poms and Varsity Jackets

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, River Vixens and Bulldogs, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: A Riverdale High AU in which Kevin fulfills his dream and becomes a River Vixen. His new position on the cheer squad earns him lots of attention and admirers. One of them is Joaquin DeSantos, the star football player of the Bulldogs team and owner of the most beautiful blue eyes Kevin has ever seen. They begin a torrid affair in the locker room. Just a bit of fun, or maybe it is more than that. Kevin and Joaquin start a journey that will make them realize that it's not so easy to tell whether they are just friends, lovers or boyfriends.





	1. Becoming a cheerleader

The truth was, Kevin had always wanted to be a River Vixen. But he had never dared to go to the tryouts. At first, because he feared everyone would make fun of him. The gay boy becoming a cheerleader, so typical. He hadn't been ready to hear all the snide remarks. Later on, he hadn't cared about that anymore, but there was a new reason that kept him from trying out for the cheer squad: Cheryl Blossom. She could be so mean, and Kevin was too insecure to walk into the gym and dance in front of her and then having to listen to her mocking him. And so once again he had just watched from afar and kept to his Wrestling and his drama club.  
  
But this year things were going to change. Before the start of the new school year, Kevin had decided that he would try his luck. He was much more self-confident now, and he had practiced dance moves all summer. Also, Cheryl Blossom might be a bitch sometimes, but Kevin could play that game too. He wouldn't let her ruin this for him, He knew he was good, and Cheryl would have no other choice but to let him on the team.  
  
The tryouts were, as Kevin had suspected, a farce. Cheryl mostly picked the girls, who she was friends with or who had pledged to do whatever she wanted. But then it was Kevin's turn, and he gave his best. He knew he was doing amazing and the way everybody was staring at him and then started clapping and whistling, he had definitely left a good impression.  
  
He smiled and looked at Cheryl, convinced that she would say yes. But his smile faded quickly when he saw her sour expression.  
  
"Why are you all cheering like that for him? Your standards must be extremely low if you think that was good. Kevin, sweetie, thank you for coming to the tryouts, but you see, I won't just let you join my squad because you are a boy. Your dancing was nice, but nothing special. Maybe practice some more and come back next year."  
  
She waved impatiently at him, telling him to leave and make space for the next person. Kevin blinked several times in confusion but did as Cheryl wanted and left. He felt humiliated. He had honestly believed his dancing was good, and everyone had clapped, so why wasn't it enough? Anger began to surge through him. It wasn't fair. It seemed like Cheryl was just doing it to spite him.  
  
He kicked his locker in frustration and sat down on the bench, raking his hands through his hair angrily. The door to the locker room opened, and he heard a soft voice.  
  
"Kev? Can we come in?"  
  
"Of course we can! Just get inside, Betty!"  
  
Kevin sighed and looked up to see Betty and Veronica entering the boy's locker room. Veronica was pushing Betty inside almost making her stumble.

"Hey... I am not sure you two should be here."

"Oh shut up, Kev. You need us."

Before he could say anything else, they were already walking over to him and sat down on each side of Kevin and hugged him tightly. He let it happen and even though he was still annoyed, he had to admit that it felt good to have them here.

Betty pulled away a bit and looked at Kevin, searching his face. She has always been able to read him pretty well when she had the time for it. Lately, they had grown apart a bit, both had too many other things to do, and Betty spent most of her free time with her boyfriend of course. But Kevin was sure that she could see the hurt and the insecurity on his face now that she looked at him like that.

"Kevin, it wasn't the truth what Cheryl said, you know that right? You were very good."

Betty said and gently patted his arm.

Relief washed over Kevin. So he had been right, he wasn't bad. He put his arms around his friends, thankful that they had looked after him.

"I think it's something personal. She just doesn't want me on the team, but I can't figure out why."  
  
"Oh I think I know, " Veronica said, "Imagine you joining the Vixens as the only boy. You will be the center of attention, and Cheryl Bombshell doesn't like to get sidelined."

Kevin nodded slowly,  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense."  
  
"But there could be a way to get you on the team." Betty thought out loud.  
  
"What do you have in mind? I am willing to do a lot. I always wanted to be a River Vixen, and now I want it even more, just to upset Cheryl."  
  
"Well, think about how much the cheer squad could benefit from a strong boy like you. You could lift us girls and throw us. We could do much better stunts with your help."  
  
A grin was spreading across Kevin's face, Betty was right.  
  
"Thanks, Betty Cooper, I know what to do now."  
  
10 minutes later Kevin was sitting in front of principal Weatherbee, advertising all the advantages the Vixens would get if they had him on the team. It didn't take long to convince the principal. The prospect of the school's cheerleaders winning competitions because of their improved stunts was enough to make him call Cheryl to his office.  
  
And that was how Kevin became a River Vixen.  
  
He would never forget the death glare Cheryl sent him when she grudgingly welcomed him to the team, nor the satisfaction he felt upon seeing it. He had won. He had finally got what he wanted, and it felt so damn good.

 


	2. Locker room fun

Kevin loved being on the cheer squad. Of course, Cheryl was still holding a grudge and tried to bully him, making him workout much more when the girls or berating him for basically every move he did, but he didn't care about it. He could see that she had realized that Kevin had potential, because she put more and more flying stunts into their choreography. Cheryl Blossom might be jealous of everyone who dared to steal some of her spotlight, but she also was ambiguous enough to want her Vixens to win, and so she took this opportunity.  
  
The other girls were nice to Kevin, he was looking forward to every practice, and he received lots of attention, which mostly was very positive. At first, some people were, as he had expected, making fun of him, but that stopped when Kevin had his first performance as a River Vixen at the pep rally.  
  
After that event, the whole school was in awe. He had to give high fives when he walked down the school hallway, received hugs from random girls who just wanted him to know that he was the cutest cheerleader ever. He even had some guys coming up to him and saying that they hadn't expected male cheerleading to be so cool and that maybe they would try out for the Vixens next year too.  
  
Kevin was proud of himself. It felt amazing to finally do what he had wanted for such a long time and on top of that, to be good at it.

But the one thing that he hadn't been prepared for was the way the football team reacted. Since football practice was at the same time the cheerleading practice was scheduled, Kevin shared the locker room with the other guys.

He had been a bit nervous about it because he had imagined mocking commentary from people like Reggie or Chuck. But it didn't happen. It was some unspoken law he guessed that the Bulldogs and River Vixens were one unity.  
  
Kevin was relieved that he seemed to be welcomed in the Bulldogs locker room. But that wasn't the only unexpected thing. Most surprising was that several of the guys seemed to be lusting over Kevin.  
  
Kevin saw their looks when he walked into the locker room after practice. Saw their gazes wandering down his body. He knew of course that he looked good. He took care of his body, working out, going on runs, making sure he was in perfect shape. So maybe he shouldn't be so shocked that he received those admiring looks, but it still was something that made Kevin smile and shake his head in amusement. Who would have thought that Kevin Keller would turn the heads of the popular jocks of Riverdale High?  
  
He suspected that his cheer uniform played a part in the matter too. The crop top and tight shorts showed a lot of his toned body, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Usually, Kevin wasn't the type to wear clothes like that. He preferred his sweaters and comfy jeans. But Cheryl had given that outfit to him and told him that this was his cheer uniform.  
  
It was probably supposed to make Kevin feel uncomfortable or even make him back out again, but he had just put on his sweetest smile, thanked Cheryl and put on his new River Vixen uniform.  
  
At first, he was a bit self-conscious because the outfit was too sexy for his taste. But in the end, he had decided that if he had to wear this to be a River Vixen, he would do it with his head held high.  
  
He began to sway his hips slightly when walking while in his Vixen uniform, or lean lasciviously against the wall, even bend over to stretch and show off his butt in the tight skimpy shorts.  
  
And it worked, no one made fun of his outfit. Kevin wore it with such self-confidence that everybody was impressed.  
  
_"Joke's on you Cheryl Bombshell."_  
  
He thought when he saw Archie staring at him dreamily, probably finally realizing that he wasn't straight, and Reggie blinking and letting his gaze unashamedly travel across Kevin's abs and remarking:  
  
"Looking good, Kevin."  
  
Kevin loved the attention. And it felt amazing to have all those guys watching his every move as he walked over to his locker and pulled off his little crop top teasingly slow. He grabbed his water bottle and took a big gulp, making sure to let a few droplets of water trail down his chin and all the way down his chest, knowing that the boys next to him were getting a good show and definitely were watching in rapt attention.

But Kevin loved it most when one specific guy was staring at him: Joaquin DeSantos, star player of the Bulldogs. Longish dark hair, piercing blue eyes, athletic build and underneath the Bulldog varsity jacket there were several tattoos, proofing that Joaquin wasn't your average boy next door football player, but rather a bad boy.

He came from the Southside of town and was a member of the Serpents, a gang. Joaquin had an air around him that screamed, _"I could kill you if I want"_ and at first it had scared Kevin a bit, to be honest, but Joaquin was just too much his type for Kevin not to look at him with heart eyes, whenever they passed in the hallway. And of course, the fact that Joaquin was openly bi worked in his favor too, in Kevin's eyes.  
  
Kevin stopped in front of his locker, which was conveniently right next to Joaquin's, and risked a glance at the Bulldog. Of course, Joaquin was already looking at him, checking out Kevin's naked chest, and it sent shivers down Kevin's spine, but in a very good way.  
  
Joaquin' gaze slowly traveled up to Kevin's face, and he looked directly into Kevin's eyes, a little smirk playing around his mouth as he said:  
  
"Hey, Kevin. The new cheer dance looks amazing, especially your solo part."  
  
"Thanks, I am glad to hear that."  
  
Kevin didn't know what else to say, he was too distracted by Joaquin's beautiful blue eyes and the way his heart was beating crazily in his chest. Yes, he definitely was attracted to Joaquin. And it was pretty obvious that Joaquin was attracted to him.  
  
But at first, nothing happened between them other when those looks and some compliments in the locker room.

Joaquin was dating Tina at the moment. Or maybe dating wasn't the right word. She was his girl of the week. The one who was allowed to sit on his lap and steal a few kisses in between classes. But Kevin knew full well that it wouldn't last. It never did. He had seen Joaquin with a lot of girls and a boy too one time, Fangs Fogarty, another Serpent.

Joaquin didn't have girlfriends or boyfriends. He just had a bit of fun and then moved on to the next. But the people he attracted knew what they were getting themselves in and it didn't seem to be a problem for them.

It also wasn't a problem for Kevin. On the contrary, it gave him hope because Joaquin definitely was up for some fun. Maybe Kevin could be his next little fling.

And he really got his wish. It happened a few weeks later. Kevin couldn't even say who made the first move, but it didn't matter either way.  
  
It was Thursday afternoon and Kevin was late. Cheer practice had taken longer that day, and so he was the last one in the shower. He took his time, thinking that everyone had left already anyways. When he was finished showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his locker and to his surprise Joaquin was still there, leaning against his locker and looking at Kevin with his trademark smirk.

Kevin gave him a little smile and stopped next to him to get his fresh clothes. But his gaze was drawn to Joaquin once again. Joaquin was only wearing a short sleeve and Kevin could clearly see his tattoos. It was a sight he enjoyed a lot. He remembered a dream he had just had several days ago, involving a very naked Joaquin. Kevin had traced his tattoos with his fingers. He drew in a sharp breath, those kinds of thoughts were dangerous when Joaquin was standing so close to him.

He tore his gaze away from the tattooed arms and looked into Joaquin's eyes, only to catch Joaquin looking at him too. They stared at each for a few seconds and then it just happened.  
  
They both took a little step forward and then Joaquin was kissing Kevin, Kevin was kissing Joaquin, he really couldn't tell who initiated it, but it felt too damn good to think at all, and so Kevin just closed his eyes and enjoyed.  
  
It was a passionate kiss, somehow exactly how Kevin had pictured kissing Joaquin would be. His back hit the locker as Joaquin pushed against him, making Kevin moan softly into their kiss.  
  
He couldn't stop himself from running his hands through Joaquin's hair, something he had wanted to do for months, and he felt exhilarated when Joaquin groaned as he did that. Their kiss got even more intense. It was the hands-all-over-your-body kind of kiss, Joaquin's hands trailing down Kevin's chest in the most amazing way until he stopped just above the towel for a short moment while they were still kissing each other hungrily.  
  
And then the towel fell to the floor, leaving Kevin standing there stark naked. For a split second, the thought crossed Kevin's mind, that Joaquin should be naked too. But then Joaquin pulled away from their kiss and without wasting any time, dropped to his knees in front of Kevin and before Kevin could even comprehend what was going on, took his already hardening cock into his mouth and sucked slowly, giving Kevin a blow job right there against the locker.  
  
Kevin gasped, and once again his hands wandered into Joaquin's hair, playing with it. He tried hard to keep quiet, anybody passing the locker room could hear him after all, but a few soft moans were still escaping his mouth.  
  
It was definitely the best head he ever received, and soon Kevin found himself pushing slowly into Joaquin's mouth, his head thrown back against the locker, eyes closed.  
  
When it was over, Kevin slowly opened his eyes and looked down to meet Joaquin's intense gaze. He was looking at Kevin with those beautiful blue eyes, a small trail of cum trickling down his chin, which he wiped up with one finger and then just licked it up. It was the sexiest thing Kevin had ever seen.  
  
"Oh damn... Joaquin.."  
  
Joaquin smiled at him and got up, kissed Kevin's lips quickly and then turned around and left the locker room without saying a single word, leaving behind a totally stunned but very satisfied Kevin.  
  
It happened again after the next practice. Maybe it was a coincidence that they both were taking longer than the other guys and so ended up alone in the locker room once again, or perhaps they did it on purpose. Kevin didn't want to put too much thought into it. But he and Joaquin were alone, and Kevin looked over at the Bulldog to see Joaquin already looking at him too.  
  
This time it was Kevin, who pushed Joaquin against the locker and shoved his hand down the front of his pants jerking Joaquin off while kissing him slowly.

The third time happened a week later. Kevin joined Joaquin in the shower, and they spent an incredibly hot half an hour under the water spray, making out and grinding against each other until they both couldn't take it anymore and jerked each other off.  
  
They didn't speak at all during those moments, but it wasn't important. What they did to each other was like every wet dream coming true, and Kevin definitely wouldn't complain or even worse, ruin things by talking.  
  
By now it was as if they had a silent agreement. They didn't have to talk to know that they both would take extra long in the locker room so they would be the only ones left.  
  
Sometimes Kevin would pass Joaquin in the school halls, and Joaquin would look at him and smirk and raise an eyebrow, and it was all Kevin needed to know. It was a promise. Joaquin's way of communicating without words that he was looking forward to football practice and to what was going to happen afterward. Kevin would bite his lip and grin at him, answering in the same way, letting Joaquin know that he enjoyed their little secret moments too.  
  
That was how their affair started and it was one of the best things Kevin had ever experienced. He liked the non-binding nature of their little fling. They met here to have some fun, just sex, nothing more. It wasn't as if Kevin's existence depended on Joaquin. He was free to do whatever he wanted, but he still could enjoy time with this hot boy, at least once a week if not more often.


	3. When the bad boy becomes the hero

Several weeks passed during which Kevin was living his best life. Cheer practice was everything he had hoped it would be. Even Cheryl had gradually accepted that he was good for the squad and included more and more stunts for which Kevin had to lift the girls. Of course, she still wouldn't stop with the snide remarks, but Kevin couldn't be bothered.

The other thing that made Kevin's life so good was his affair with Joaquin. It was amazing and left Kevin smiling to himself all the time and looking forward to cheer training even more than he would have anyways. What they had was head spinning and what made it even hotter was that it was some kind of little secret they shared.

They both still didn't talk about what happened between them. It was purely physical, and Kevin enjoyed it that way. But a small part of him was still pleased when he noticed that Joaquin wasn't seen with any girl on his lap or making out with Fangs anymore. But Kevin wasn't ready to look too deep into those feelings. He was happy at the moment, and he didn't want to complicate things by developing a crush.

The time he spent with Joaquin put him in a good mood and maybe it was a coincidence that he won every fight in Wrestling training or that he got permission to direct a school musical for drama club, but perhaps it was that those good things came to him because he was radiating such positive vibes.  
  
He could see that the other Bulldogs suspected something. They were giving him and Joaquin looks and of course there were some remarks, especially coming from Reggie, who would throw his bag over his shoulder, ready to leave, and raise an eyebrow at his buddy Joaquin, who was still only clad in a towel.  
  
"Oh man Joaquin, you really take a long time to get dressed nowadays."  
  
"Do I? Maybe I am just a bit lazy lately. Maybe I should get more sleep."  
  
"Or maybe it's more entertaining to stay in the locker room alone with Kevin than to join your boring friends for some jock talk."  
  
Joaquin just shrugged and smirked, and Reggie rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. It was all in good humor, and so Kevin had no problem with it.  
  
But there was one person on the Bulldogs team who proved to be a problem: Moose Mason. Moose and Kevin had gotten along pretty well so far, even been partners in biology a few times. But ever since Kevin started his fling with Joaquin, and Joaquin's teammates had caught up on it, Kevin saw Moose glaring at him repeatedly.  
  
Kevin had suspected for years that Moose was a closeted bisexual. And now he had proof it seemed. Moose Mason definitely was jealous. Maybe he had a crush on Joaquin? Or perhaps he was jealous in general because he wanted to have what they had too.  
  
Kevin didn't think too much of it though. Moose would get over it, and things would be ok again soon, he was sure about that. But it turned out he was wrong.  
  
It was Thursday, and as usual, Kevin took his time showering and getting dressed after cheer practice, hoping to spend some special time with Joaquin. Most of the guys had already left, when the locker room door opened, and coach Clayton walked in:  
  
"Joaquin? Can you come to my room quickly? I just got a call from the talent scout!"  
  
He was grinning proudly at his star player, and Kevin followed his gaze to Joaquin, who looked thunderstruck but nodded after a short moment, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Sure, coach."  
  
He hastily put on jeans and his Bulldogs hoodie and went after his coach. Kevin couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. No make-out session against the locker today, no blow job while running his fingers through Joaquin's hair, which was surprisingly curly when still unstyled.  
  
He knew it was selfish to think that way. From what it sounded like Joaquin was currently receiving some great news concerning his future. But couldn't coach Clayton just have waited until the next day?  
  
Kevin sighed, took his sweater out of his locker, and got dressed. He was putting hair wax into his hair, perfecting his neat hairdo, when Moose suddenly was next to him. Kevin gave him a small smile in the mirror and continued to do his hair. He almost jumped when Moose's hand suddenly landed on his arm, and the Bulldog made Kevin turn around to face him.  
  
"Kev. I ..."  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Yeah, Moose? How can I help you?"  
  
Moose seemed nervous, and it unsettled Kevin somehow. Something just felt off about this. Kevin realized that he and Moose were the only ones left in the locker room now, and Moose was standing too close to him. But before Kevin could pull away, Moose grabbed the back of his neck and crashed his lips against Kevin's.  
  
For a moment Kevin just stood there frozen while a thought plopped up in his mind:  
  
_"Oh, so you were wrong. He is jealous, but not because he has a crush on Joaquin, he has a crush on you."_  
  
But then Kevin woke up from his stupor, his hands instinctively coming up to push Moose away, making the Bulldog stumble back a few feet.  
  
"Moose, stop. Sorry, but I am not interested."  
  
Moose was breathing heavily, and he looked at Kevin with a slightly angry expression.  
  
"Why not? You are gay!"

Kevin couldn't believe what he just heard. He stared at Moose incredulously.

"So what? That doesn't mean I will make out with any guy I meet!"  
  
"Yeah right, but I thought maybe you and I could try a few things."

"Moose... no offense, but nope."

Kevin shook his head and turned his back on Moose to put his hair wax back into his locker and grab his jacket. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. It was weird to be here alone with Moose after what just happened.  
  
He was stopped by Moose touching his shoulder again.  
  
"Kevin, come on it's no big deal. I won't tell anyone. It can be our little secret. Just once ok? Just a few kisses and maybe something more... I will go with what you are willing to offer."

"I am willing to offer nothing to you. How often do I have to say that?"  
  
Kevin was getting irritated. Why couldn't Moose just get it and leave him alone? Moose's hand was still firmly plastered on Kevin's shoulder, and now he even started to stroke his thumb across the small patch of skin he could reach above the neckline of Kevin's sweater. Kevin had enough.  
  
"Moose, stop it, I don't want this!"  
  
Finally, the Bulldog pulled his hand away. Kevin turned to face him and added:  
  
"I will not kiss you or do whatever with you."  
  
Moose huffed, and Kevin realized that he looked angry, and sure his voice was trembling with emotion when he almost spat at Kevin:  
  
"Why the hell not? Don't you think I know what's going on with you and Joaquin? You two are fucking after practice all the time. Don't act all innocent now, Kev."  
  
"So what if Joaquin and I are doing that? It's none of your business! And it doesn't mean I do it with anybody."  
  
"Oh come on, don't be like that. Stop playing hard to get... just look at you, waltzing in here every time after practice, swaying your hips and showing off your body in that skimpy little crop top and tight shorts."  
  
"Are you really that dumb? That's not my choice of outfit. It's my cheer uniform which I _have_ to wear. But even if it is skimpy and shows a lot of skin...even if I walked around naked all the time, it doesn't mean I am asking for it and want you to touch me!"  
  
He scoffed and turned around again, grabbing his jacket and bag, ready to leave. But he didn't get far because Moose chose this moment to step closer again and wrap his arms around Kevin from behind, pulling Kevin's back tightly against him.

Kevin was annoyed as hell, but at the same time, fear was creeping up on him. They were alone in here, and Moose's grip was so tight almost brutal, leaving Kevin no way to get free again. Usually, he would have been able to throw Moose off, but he had been surprised by this move.  
  
"Stop it, Moose! I don't want this!"  
  
Moose's breath was on his neck, and his tongue darted out to lick at Kevin's ear.  
  
"Shut up. If you can be Joaquin's little slut, you can be mine too. I promise you, you will enjoy it."  
  
Kevin was really starting to panic now, he struggled in Moose's tight grip, trying to get away, and about to use one of his Wrestling moves to get rid of Moose, when suddenly an angry voice sounded through the locker room:  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Kevin recognized that voice instantly, Joaquin. What was he doing here? Had he come back after his talk with the coach to look for Kevin? It didn't matter really, all that mattered was that he was here. Relief washed over Kevin, and he was just about to get back to his usual strength and push Moose off when the Bulldog was already pulled off him.  
  
Kevin turned around to watch, and he saw Joaquin yanking on Moose's shirt, dragging him away from Kevin and slamming him painfully against the wall opposite of Kevin. Moose blinked at Joaquin and stammered:  
  
"Joaquin, stop it, bro! It's fine! It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Stay away from Kevin! It's exactly what it looks like! Kevin, did you want any of this?"  
  
"No..no I didn't."  
  
"See Moose. He doesn't want this! Don't ever do that again!"

Moose raised his eyebrows and then he started to chuckle slightly.  
  
"Or what? Are you seriously threatening your teammate?"  
  
"Yeah, if my teammate is the kind of trash that was trying to force himself on someone."  
  
"Come on, it's no big deal. I wouldn't have hurt him or anything! Chill Joaquin. I just thought that if he is willing to let you fuck him, he would let me do it too. He could be our team pet or something."  
  
It was a stupid thing to say, and Kevin was about to march over to them and show Moose that this so-called pet definitely had sharp claws, but he was stopped short when Joaquin punched Moose in the face.  
  
"Don't talk about him like that! And you will never again touch him if Kevin doesn't explicitly say otherwise."

Joaquin was still holding Moose's shirt in a tight grip while his other hand was balled into a fist, hovering over Moose's face, ready to punch him a second time. A bruise was already forming on Moose's face from the first punch.

Kevin stared at them and mouthed _"Ouch."_

But Moose didn't seem so impressed. He looked directly at Joaquin and grinned at him.

"What? That's all you got? You punch like a girl. It's not like this is worse than football practice, you know. Let me go, J. And keep out of my business. I can do whatever the hell I want."

It was the wrong thing to say, Kevin could see that. Joaquin's expression turned stony. Where one moment ago had been hot rage, was icy hatred now. Even his voice sounded dangerous when he started talking again, almost whispering.

"Oh, I think you don't understand...let me explain it to you, Moose. I won't just punch you. If I ever find out that you are harassing Kevin again, I will show you how a Southside Serpent handles things. It's not just about having a cool tattoo and driving a motorcycle. I can hurt you if I feel like it. Hurt you for real. Next time I won't punch you, I will stab you."  
  
Kevin could only stare at them, he had never seen Joaquin get like this. Sure, he knew where he was from, everybody knew that. But it had never occurred to Kevin that the star player of the football team would really have this side. Joaquin was known for being a jock, popular and the kind of guy everyone liked to have around them. This Serpent side had been something he had hidden apparently.  
  
He wasn't finished yet and slammed Moose against the wall once again and continued:  
  
"I know how to stab someone so they won't die, but to cause a lot of pain. And you know what? I would stab you so you couldn't play football for quite a while. What about that huh? I know you want to get that scholarship, but you won't get it if you are injured and forced to take a break. What will your dad say? He would be so disappointed in you, and your dream would just crumble. That's what is in store for you if you ever attack Kevin again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes, I would. Maybe that's the only advantage of growing up on the Southside in foster families, with a lot of other guys around you who pick on the younger or weaker ones. You learn how to fight. I won't hesitate to bring you down, Moose Mason."  
  
Joaquin gave Moose one last hard shove and then stepped back, still glaring at his teammate. Moose looked taken aback, even freaked out and Kevin couldn't stop a satisfied little smirk from creeping over his face. Moose had definitely deserved that.  
  
Moose was shaking his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts and slowly stepped away from the locker.  
  
"You are crazy, DeSantos... fucking crazy..."  
  
"Yeah, I am. Better make sure to stop bothering me or people I care about. Or anyone in general. Grow the fuck up Mason!"  
  
Moose growled and stomped over to his locker to grab his bag and leave quickly.  
  
Kevin was still staring after him when Joaquin came up to Kevin and cautiously touched his arm, looking at him with a worried expression on his pretty face. Kevin was surprised by how gentle Joaquin's touch was, and his voice sounded so different from what it had been just a moment ago when he had confronted Moose. Now it was warm and full of concern.  
  
"Are you ok, Kevin?"  
  
"Yeah... I am fine. Nothing happened really. I was about to wrestle him to the floor, to be honest. But I am glad you came to my help. Thanks."  
  
"You are welcome. Hey um.. sorry if I was a bit harsh."  
  
"No, that's fine. He deserved it."  
  
Joaquin looked at him a moment longer as if checking if Kevin really meant what he said. He seemed to be satisfied with what he saw because he shrugged and stepped back, shoving his hands in the pockets of his Bulldogs hoodie.  
  
Kevin smiled at him weakly, letting his gaze wander over Joaquin.  
  
He looked amazing in the Bulldogs clothes he always wore. The royal blue brought out his eyes even more, and Kevin wondered if that was the reason why Joaquin could never be seen in any other clothes.  
  
As Kevin watched, a slow answering smile was spreading across Joaquin's face, and he didn't look away when Kevin's gaze met his. He was just standing there leaning against the locker and looking at Kevin.  
  
_"He is waiting for me."_  
  
Kevin realized. Suddenly Kevin was filled with gratitude. Joaquin had helped him, rescued him even, and was now staying behind to make sure Kevin was alright. And even though Joaquin's little demonstration of his true Serpent side had been a bit scary, Kevin couldn't help but think that Joaquin was a good guy.  
  
Kevin gave Joaquin one last once over and then turned around to put his jacket on and took his bag, ready to go home. Joaquin fell in step beside him and pushed the locker room door open, holding it open for Kevin, which made Kevin chuckle softly.  
  
"Are you going home too, Joaquin? Or do you still have lessons?"  
  
He surprised himself by the attempt at small talk that came out of his mouth. He and Joaquin had never talked really. But after what just happened, after Joaquin had protected Kevin so fiercely, it just didn't seem right to stay quiet.  
  
Joaquin shook his head slightly and closed the door behind them, walking next to Kevin towards the exit.  
  
"No, I am going to Pop's to meet Archie and Reggie. You wanna join us?"  
  
Kevin didn't even hesitate, he smiled brightly at Joaquin and nodded.  
  
"Sounds good, yeah."  
  
Kevin enjoyed the afternoon with the boys at Pop's. They had coffee and milkshakes and later on burgers. Mostly they talked about football and school.  
  
Joaquin addressed the events with Moose shortly but didn't get into detail. Just letting the guys know that Moose had been an ass towards Kevin and that they should have an eye on him.  
  
Kevin, who sat next to Reggie, was surprised when Reggie put an arm around his shoulder and patted his arm.  
  
"Sure thing. Moose can be a dick. But don't worry Kevin, we are on your side. Did he give you shit for being a cheerleader? Because come on that's just dumb. The only thing that's bad about it is that you are gay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't even fully appreciate what you are allowed to do. I have seen you during practice and at your performances. You can touch all those hot girls literally everywhere. Being a male cheerleader seems like a pretty damn cool job to me."  
  
"Well Reggie, you could try out for the Vixens next year I guess. We could need some more guys. Then I wouldn't have to do all the hard work myself. It's not easy to lift and throw all of them."  
  
"Maybe I will do that, Keller, watch out."  
  
Kevin caught Joaquin's gaze across the table, and they smirked at each other.  
  
Later on, when they had said goodbye and Kevin was sitting in Archie's truck on their way home, Archie suddenly said:  
  
"It wasn't about cheerleading right?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Moose. He doesn't have a problem with you being a River Vixen. Was it because of you and Joaquin?"  
  
"Um... Archie... what?"  
  
"Kev, come on. Everybody knows about it. I just want you to know that it's absolutely fine and no one should give you trouble for it. You two are actually a cute couple I think."  
  
"Um, thanks, Archie. But we aren't a couple exactly. We are just having a bit of fun, that's all."  
  
"Ok, but if you became more than that, I think it would be great. I would be happy for you. You and Joaquin are both close friends of mine and.."  
  
"Archie, it's ok, thanks. But honestly, Joaquin and I are just friends, friends with benefits. I like it that way."  
  
"Sure, sure... that's totally cool!"  
  
Archie turned to grin at Kevin and Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

 


	4. Doing homework or doing your homework partner?

What Kevin had told Archie was the truth. He had spent several moments thinking about and trying to analyze what he and Joaquin had but always came to the same conclusion. It wasn't serious. They definitely weren't boyfriends or even close to that. But maybe friends with benefits didn't really describe them either. They weren't really friends after all. Just acquaintances. Acquaintances with benefits? Was that even a term? Or maybe he should just call it lovers he guessed. But that sounded almost too intimate. They weren't close like that. In the end, Kevin decided to just stop thinking about what to call it and just to enjoy whatever it was they had.  
  
Of course, more people noticed as the weeks went by and Kevin and Joaquin stayed behind in the locker room alone to fool around. The boys told their girlfriends, and they told it to their friends, and soon the whole school was whispering about it. They thought it was funny. The stereotype of the cheerleader and jock but with a little twist because they were both boys. Kevin didn't mind the talk, and when he asked Joaquin, he also shrugged and said that he didn't care. But Kevin had noticed that no girls were sitting on Joaquin's lap anymore and so he couldn't help but add:  
  
"But it seems to put a halt to the usually never-ending queue of girls who want to be your fling of the week. Sorry if I mess up your game."  
  
It was meant as a joke, and he winked at Joaquin while saying it, but Joaquin's face turned cold, and he said:  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I am tired of it anyways."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, just don't worry about it, Kevin. I don't need a fan club. And those girls will just try their luck with one of my teammates. They aren't very picky."  
  
Joaquin seemed upset, and Kevin felt bad about it. And so he quickly grabbed the front of Joaquin's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, distracting him from whatever it was that was bugging him.  
  
It worked of course, and Kevin could feel Joaquin melting against him, his hands on Kevin's hips, stroking his hipbones with his thumbs and his lips moving against Kevin's in a slow and sexy caress. Kevin pushed Joaquin back against the bench and made him sit down, grinning at him, while Joaquin immediately put his hands on Kevin's thighs and rubbed them, looking back at him with his piercing blue gaze.  
  
But Kevin patted his hands away and got to his knees, spreading Joaquin's legs so he could kneel between them and he smiled as he unbuttoned Joaquin's pants.  
  
"Yeah you are right, you don't need any of those girls if you can have me."  
  
He didn't know why he said it. He had wanted to distract Joaquin from that topic and not talk about it even more, but apparently, it was the right thing to say because Joaquin made a sound that was between a chuckle and a moan and he nodded and smirked at Kevin.  
  
"That's true. No one can suck me off like you do, Preppy."  
  
Joaquin bit his lower lip, and there was this spark in his eyes, that always got to Kevin and made him want to lock Joaquin and himself in his room for days and just fuck him until they both forgot their own name.  
  
A moan escaped Kevin's mouth, and he quickly leaned down to take Joaquin into his mouth, his hands braced on Joaquin's thighs, rubbing them gently as he sucked the head of Joaquin's cock while looking into his eyes.  
  
Joaquin was staring back at him, biting his lip even harder and panting lightly. He was running his fingers through Kevin's hair, messing it up again, but Kevin really didn't give a damn. He enjoyed doing this far too much to care about his hair.  
  
And so he spent the next minutes trying to give Joaquin as much pleasure as he could, sucking and licking his cock, smiling whenever Joaquin moaned or tugged on his hair, a sure sign that he loved what Kevin was doing to him.  
  
When Joaquin came, it was with a low moan, and a whispered "Kevin...".  
  
Kevin slowly let him slip out of his mouth and blinked up at Joaquin, who still had his eyes closed in pleasure, a slight flush on his cheeks. It was the first time one of them had said the other's name during sex.  
  
Kevin liked it, he liked it a lot. Hearing Joaquin say his name in such a breathless sexy way was definitely a turn on.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Kevin was already straddling Joaquin's lap and kissing him hungrily, this time messing up Joaquin's hair while running his fingers through the dark curls.

Joaquin knew what Kevin needed, and he shoved a hand down Kevin's pants and wrapped it around his achingly hard cock, stroking him to a fast and very intense orgasm.

Afterward, they kissed lazily, hands caressing each other's hair and cheeks, forgetting the time, and Kevin ended up showing up too late for his drama club meeting. But he couldn't bring himself to care. His stolen moments with Joaquin were worth it.  
  
Kevin started to accompany the Bulldogs more often now, meeting Joaquin, Archie and Reggie at Pop's regularly or sitting with them at lunch. They had always been on friendly terms, but ever since they shared the locker room, they had become closer, and Kevin treasured that.  
  
He and Archie had a long history. Archie was one of the first friends Kevin could remember having. They talked about lots of things, and Kevin had always liked that Archie didn't treat him any differently after Kevin came out as gay.  
  
Reggie was a bit of a player and a loudmouth of course. But he was fun, and his whole smugness made Kevin laugh. It wasn't boring when Mantle the Magnificent was around. While he and Kevin weren't that close, they had formed a friendship several years ago when they had started to go out to parties or clubs. Reggie loved to dance, and party and drink and Kevin did that too, so somehow they had always ended up going out together.  
  
Joaquin was the only one out of their little group that Kevin hadn't called his friend before they had started their affair. But now they were close and yeah, probably friends by now. But it was hard to get to know Joaquin better, Kevin realized. Joaquin didn't talk much about his life. But he joked around with the other guys, and Kevin could see that his friends meant a lot to Joaquin and that he was the type of guy who would do anything for them. He was loyal and protective, and it was something Kevin valued a lot.  
  
As the weeks passed, Kevin decided that he could definitely call Joaquin his friend now too. But he was still surprised when Joaquin sat down next to him in English class when they were asked to partner up for an assignment. He blinked at Joaquin's blue eyes momentarily at a loss for words.  
  
But Joaquin just smirked,  
  
"Wanna be my partner, Preppy?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
They spent the rest of the class working together. It was a bit strange, Kevin thought to sit here with Joaquin, doing school work, while Kevin couldn't stop thinking about the way Joaquin had pushed him against the shower wall just a day ago and kissed Kevin while grinding against him until they both came at the same time, both moaning into their kiss and clutching at each other tightly.  
  
They didn't finish their assignment, and so Kevin asked if they should meet in the afternoon to work some more on it.  
  
"You can come to my house if you like. Or your house, that's cool too."  
  
"I will come to your house."  
  
Joaquin replied immediately, making Kevin wonder what the problem was.  
  
"I am not scared to go to the Southside of town, you know. It's ok."  
  
"No. It's fine. I'd rather meet you at your home."  
  
Kevin sensed that something was bothering Joaquin about their exchange and so he let it go and told Joaquin to meet him at five this afternoon at the Keller's.  
  
Joaquin arrived a few minutes late, parking his motorcycle at the side of the road in front of the Keller's house. Kevin watched him from the living room window, and he couldn't help to think that this boy looked damn hot, and Kevin was really lucky to be able to fool around with him repeatedly.  
  
Joaquin walked up to the front door, and Kevin quickly let him in. He was unsure for a moment how to greet Joaquin. Kevin wasn't the shy type, but somehow he felt intimidated. What was the appropriate way to say hello to your friend, who you also liked to fuck, but was now meeting you here as your assignment partner for English class?  
  
Joaquin took the decision and smirked at Kevin, stepped over the threshold and quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, Kevin. Nice house!"  
  
Kevin huffed and smiled at him before pecking him on the cheek too.  
  
"Thank you... but it's just an old shack really."  
  
Joaquin rolled his eyes and pushed past him, muttering something about spoiled Northside kids, but there was a small grin playing around his features, and so Kevin didn't retort anything but just put a hand on Joaquin's back and steered him into the living room.  
  
Working with Joaquin was distracting. Especially now that they were alone and not in school surrounded by other people. Kevin caught himself staring at his assignment partner more often than actually writing something down. He liked looking at Joaquin's face. It was a very pretty face. Sculpted features, beautiful light blue eyes, and lips which, knowing from experience, were very kissable.  
  
Joaquin turned his head and looked Kevin in the eye with a smug smirk.  
  
"Did you hear a single word of what I just said, Preppy? Or were you too busy ogling me?"  
  
"Oh.. I... um...well...yeah I was too busy staring at you, sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I like it when boys look at me, especially gorgeous boys like you."  
  
Joaquin's smirk grew even bigger, and Kevin could only shrug and chuckle a bit nervously.  
  
Was Joaquin flirting with him?  
  
Before Kevin could contemplate that more, Joaquin's hand landed on his thigh, slowly stroking it, while Joaquin leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on Kevin's neck followed by a whisper:  
  
"If you are a good boy now and finish this school project with me, you will get a reward later on. I need an A on this assignment."  
  
Kevin nodded slowly and had to gulp before he was able to answer in a slightly breathless voice:  
  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
  
Joaquin pulled away and winked at him. Kevin smiled lightly and got up to get them something to drink, needing a little moment to himself to calm down again.  
  
He didn't know what was going on. Why was he so on fire today? Sure, ever since they had started their affair, Kevin always got excited when he saw Joaquin, but it had never been this bad. He couldn't focus on anything else but the hot guy sitting next to him, imagining his hands on his body and his lips on his. Maybe it was having Joaquin here at home, what had caused this change. It felt so intimate to be here, all alone, sitting on the couch next to each other, their thighs brushing the whole time.  
  
Kevin took a deep breath and walked back to the living room with two glasses of water. He made sure to sit on the other end of the couch, placing his school books in between them, the only way he was able to get any work done.  
  
But they managed to finish the assignment, working focused for an hour, before they finally closed their notebooks.  
  
Joaquin put his school things into his backpack and looked at Kevin.  
  
"Time for your reward."  
  
Just hearing those words, made Kevin's heartbeat increase rapidly. He was about to say something in return, but Joaquin was already back on the couch and pushed Kevin, making him lie down on his back while Joaquin crawled on top and straddled him.  
  
Kevin smiled up at him and put his hands on Joaquin's thighs, rubbing them gently. He already enjoyed this tremendously. In the locker room they always just sat on the bench or leaned against the wall, limiting their options. This position was new, and Kevin loved it.  
  
Joaquin slowly leaned down to kiss Kevin, his lips so soft. They made out like that for a while, lazy, slow kisses while Joaquin was gently grinding down onto Kevin's lap, rubbing against his growing boner.  
  
Joaquin ended the kisses with a last lick at Kevin's lower lip and pulled away with a little smile. Kevin looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Their make-out session had left him hard and longing for more, and he hoped that Joaquin would continue making him feel so damn good.  
  
Joaquin moved down Kevin's body, settling between Kevin's legs and slowly pulled his sweatpants and boxers down a bit until the head of Kevin's hard cock was peeking out.  
  
A soft moan escaped Kevin's mouth followed by a louder one, as Joaquin placed a few gentle kisses on the head of Kevin's cock and began to lick it teasingly.  
  
Kevin definitely liked this kind of reward. His moans grew louder every second and his fingers twisted in Joaquin's hair while he pushed slowly into Joaquin's warm mouth, needing more.  
  
And Joaquin was about to give him more, pulling Kevin's pants and boxers further down and taking his cock fully into his mouth, when the sound of the front door opening startled them apart.  
  
Kevin gasped and sat up quickly, making Joaquin tumble down the couch. He looked up at Kevin with shocked wide eyes, hastening to get back up and trying to smooth his hair down, while Kevin frantically pulled up his pants again.

He barely managed to cover himself and put a schoolbook in his lap, when his dad walked into the living room.

"Hey, Kevin! Oh.. I didn't know you have a guest. Hello."  
  
"Hey..um dad, yeah this is Joaquin. We are working on an English class assignment."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Keller."  
  
Kevin hoped they didn't look too guilty, but from the way his dad's eyes were wandering from Kevin to Joaquin and stayed a bit too long on the book in Kevin's lap and Joaquin's disheveled hair, he got the impression that his dad knew full well what he had just interrupted. But he just nodded slowly and replied in a dry tone:  
  
"A school assignment? Great, I don't want to keep you from working. I will be in my office if you need anything. Nice to meet you, Joaquin."  
  
"You too..."  
  
They both watched as Kevin's dad left the living room and walked towards his office. Once they heard the door close behind him, they both turned to look at the other simultaneously.  
  
"Oh my god! My dad almost caught us!"  
  
"Fuck, the sheriff almost saw me with his son's cock in my mouth!"  
  
For a moment they stared at each other and then started to laugh maniacally. They couldn't calm down for a while, leaning against each other while laughing almost hysterically.  
  
But Kevin was relieved that it wasn't awkward. They gradually stopped giggling, and Joaquin announced that he should go home anyway. Kevin nodded and brought him to the door.  
  
There was once again a short moment during which they both didn't know what to do, but then Kevin pulled Joaquin into a quick hug, and Joaquin patted his back and hugged him back, before walking outside and over to the road where his motorcycle was parked.  
  
He gave Kevin one last wave and a smile and drove away.  
  
Kevin closed the door, leaning against it, shaking his head in slight disbelief and smiling happily. He had enjoyed having Joaquin here. It had been nice to see him besides their meetings with their other friends or during their special time in the locker room.  
  
It was later that evening when Kevin and his dad had dinner together, that Tom addressed what he had almost walked in on.  
  
"Kevin, you know that you can tell me if you have a boyfriend, right? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
It made Kevin choke on his sandwich. He broke out into a coughing fit while his dad watched him with an amused grin.  
  
"It's... It's not like that dad. Joaquin isn't my boyfriend."  
  
"He is not? Well, you didn't look as if a school assignment was all you did today. Kevin, I am the sheriff ok? I can tell when something is suspicious. And you both looked so freaked out when you saw me. But you don't have to tell me right now. Take your time. I just want you to know, that there is nothing to feel guilty about or to be ashamed of. I am happy for you if you found a nice boyfriend. Joaquin is always welcome here. I just would like to get to know him. Maybe you can invite him over for dinner sometime."  
  
"Dad, thanks. I appreciate this, but Joaquin really isn't my boyfriend. We are just... we are friends. Maybe a bit more.. but not boyfriends."  
  
"Ok. Let's just leave it a that. When you are ready, you can tell me."  
  
They both went back to eating their sandwiches, but Kevin couldn't suppress a little grin.


	5. Maybe we should date?

Ever since Joaquin had been at Kevin's place for the English assignment, they had become much closer.  
  
That meant they spent even more time together. Every lunchtime Kevin would sit down at Joaquin's table, and he also met Joaquin and the boys at Pop's several afternoons. They sat next to each other in the student lounge during breaks or free periods, trying to do homework together but ending up just talking about random stuff or showing each other funny things on their phones.  
  
And that led to Kevin and Joaquin exchanging numbers one day.  
  
On that same evening, when Kevin was lying on his bed, watching tv, his phone blinked with a new text message and he grabbed at it a bit distractedly, thinking it was probably Betty, but then almost dropped it. It was a text from Joaquin!  
  
_"Hey preppy boy, what are you doing?"_  
  
Kevin had to read it several times, staring a bit lost at the phone screen. Joaquin just texted him like that? Asking what Kevin was doing? It was a bit embarrassing, but Kevin's heart started to beat a lot faster all of a sudden. It was just a small message, sounding innocent and something you would text a friend. But somehow it was so much more.  
  
Joaquin reached out to him, wanting to spend even more time with Kevin. Not just in person, but also like this, texting even when they weren't able to see each other.  
  
Kevin smiled while typing a quick reply:  
  
_"Hey Serpent boy, just watching some dubious tv-show. What about you?"_  
  
Joaquin's reply came only seconds later, saying that he was doing the same and they started to have an hour long text conversation about crappy tv-shows and the people in it, and it made Kevin forget completely about the show currently playing on his tv. He was laughing at Joaquin's texts, marveling at how funny this boy, who usually was so cool, could be.  
  
They kept on texting until it was late at night, and they were both so tired that their replies got shorter and full of typos, and Kevin fell asleep, his phone still in his hand.  
  
It was the beginning of a new level of whatever Kevin had with Joaquin. They texted all the time now, talking about the most random things, but sometimes there were also messages like _"You looked so good in that green sweater. Brings out your eyes."_ which made Kevin smile happily and screenshot the texts so he could stare at them whenever he wanted to.  
  
And of course, their texts also turned into sexts many times. Usually, on days on which, they hadn't gotten the chance to steal some kisses and a little fun time. They would end up telling each other what they would like to do to the other right now until they were both jerking off.  
  
Kevin noticed that their texting made them even closer. And sometimes he felt the urge to just grab Joaquin's hand and hold it while they were sitting next to each in the student lounge or walked down the hallway together. He never gave in to that urge though. Feeling like it would cross a line, they both weren't ready to cross.  
  
But other people saw it too. Betty sat down with Kevin one afternoon, and while they were talking about school and boys, she referred to Joaquin as Kevin's boyfriend.  
  
"Um, Betty... he isn't my boyfriend. I know it's no secret anymore that we do some stuff together. I think by now everyone knows that we are banging all the time, but it's just that."  
  
" _'Just that'_ doesn't usually include that you spend all your time together and almost sit on each other's lap. Or that you both have such heart eyes when looking at the other. Don't fool yourself Kev, there is much more going on."  
  
"I.. I don't know.."  
  
But deep down inside he knew full well what she meant. He couldn't pretend anymore that it was just sex. He liked Joaquin. And there was no denying that he felt butterflies going crazy in his stomach when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes and saw that sweet and sexy smirk. But it wasn't really a crush, Kevin thought, or maybe he just wasn't ready to admit it.  
  
"Maybe you should talk about it, you and Joaquin."  
  
"I don't want to ruin what we have. It's probably stupid that I think I like him or that it could be more. It makes everything too complicated."  
  
"Of course it's complicated, it always is. But I don't think this is just a one-sided thing. Joaquin can't keep his eyes off you. I have watched him during the last weeks. He always searches your company and the way he smiles around you and looks at you is really sweet. He feels something for you too, I am sure."  
  
"Maybe. I think it's best to just go on as we do though. See what will happen. I won't make the first step and scare him off. Hell, I am not even sure I want it to be more. Do I want a relationship? Am I ready for it? I don't know Betty."  
  
"Ok, maybe that's a good idea. See what happens."  
  
And Kevin did that. He went with whatever Joaquin was giving him, and it felt right to do that. Once again Kevin thought that they didn't need a specific label for what they had. It was amazing the way it was.  
  
Kevin and Joaquin were sitting next to each other in most classes now, and whenever it was required to team up, they always picked each other.  
  
And they saw each other during practice and at the football games of course. The River Vixens were cheering at the Bulldogs' games and watched from the sidelines, and Kevin found himself only watching one Bulldog the whole time, so proud when Joaquin was doing well.  
  
After every game, Joaquin ran over to the Vixens to hug Toni, who was one of his closest friends, and then turn to Kevin with a big grin on his face and pull him into his arms too. And he always told Kevin how much he had enjoyed watching Kevin with the other Vixens, how good Kevin was at the stunts and how hot he looked during their choreography.  
  
Kevin loved the praise and the thought that Joaquin was watching him. It was the best motivation. Kevin enjoyed cheerleading a lot, it was a dream he had finally been able to fulfill, but knowing that he could turn on the hottest guy of the whole school when he danced in his tight little River Vixen uniform, made it even better.  
  
And so Kevin always made sure to give his best, swaying his hips a bit more, bending over seductively, showing off his butt in his shorts. Sometimes he caught Joaquin's eyes and saw how the Bulldog was staring at him, mouth hanging slightly open, clearly lusting over Kevin. It made Kevin even bolder, and he smirked and winked at Joaquin, sometimes even blowing him a kiss.  
  
They always fucked after a football game. Either in the locker room as usual, or when too many guys stayed behind to celebrate a victory, they just sneaked off to an empty classroom and spent a very hot half an hour in there, making out and sucking each other off.  
  
One Thursday after another hook up in the locker room showers, Joaquin turned to look at Kevin while putting on his Bulldog jacket, ready to head out to his next class.  
  
"Kevin, me and some of the other Bulldogs are having a party on Saturday. Do you wanna come too?"  
  
"Yeah sure, thank you."  
  
Joaquin smirked at him and nodded and was about to leave when Kevin blurted out:  
  
"Joaquin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do I.. do I come as your date?"  
  
For a split second, he was shocked at his own words. Why had he said that? He stared at Joaquin, and Joaquin stared back, and Kevin was about to panic and try to do damage control and take his words back somehow, twist the meaning into something else when Joaquin nodded slowly and said:  
  
"If you want.."  
  
He bit his lip and looked at Kevin inquiringly. But he wasn't freaked out or turning Kevin down. And so Kevin decided to just go with it.  
  
"Yes, I would like that."  
  
"Ok, then you are my date!"  
  
Joaquin was quick to reply, and a huge grin was spreading over his face.

The party was at Archie's, and Kevin and Joaquin decided to meet in front of the house. It was just a gathering of friends, a fun night with drinks and music and some snacks. But Kevin had never been this nervous to go to a party. He told himself several times that it was ridiculous, but he couldn't stop feeling excited, and a bit scared at the same time.  
  
It would be the first time, Joaquin and he went somewhere as each other's official date. They would cross a line today.  
  
Kevin spent more time when he would like to admit getting ready, trying on too many outfits, abandoning sweater after sweater, feeling like he just looked boring and not like the date of one of the most popular guys of Riverdale High.  
  
In the end, Kevin ran out of time and just put on grey pants and his green sweater, which he knew Joaquin liked because he had commented on how it brought out his eyes and also that he loved how tight fitting it was and showed off Kevin's arms.  
  
When Kevin arrived at Archie's house, Joaquin was already waiting for him, leaning against a tree next to the house and he gave Kevin a small wave when he saw him coming up the street. He was wearing one of his usual Bulldogs shirts and his varsity jacket of course  
  
His gaze met Kevin's and held it for a long moment, and Kevin's heart jumped to his throat. This boy was his date! They were going to walk in there and not even try to pretend nothing was going on between them.  
  
He stopped in front of Joaquin, and his inner turmoil must have been visible because Joaquin smiled and asked:  
  
"Nervous Preppy?"  
  
"No... I... oh you know what? Yes, I am."  
  
"That's ok, I am too."  
  
It caught Kevin off guard. Joaquin was so self-confident all the time, and it seemed as if nothing could throw him off. To hear him say that he was nervous too, was something Kevin hadn't expected. He mustered Joaquin, and now he suddenly saw all the little signs.  
  
The way Joaquin was shifting from one foot to the other, biting his lip, running his hands through his hair repeatedly, picking at his nails. He really was nervous, just as much as Kevin was it seemed. Seeing this managed to calm Kevin down, and he smiled and leaned closer to press a kiss to Joaquin's cheek. And when pulling away again, he just took Joaquin's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Let's just do it. It's not like it will come as a big surprise I guess. Seems like everyone knows about us already."

Joaquin chuckled and shrugged,  
  
"That's true. We weren't very subtle."  
  
He squeezed Kevin's hand lightly and then pulled him along up the front stairs and into the house.  
  
No one noticed them holding hands, or at least no one commented on it. It made Kevin realized how stupid he had been for thinking this would be a big thing, making the whole party stop and stare. He smiled to himself and just held Joaquin's hand a bit tighter and stroked his thumb across it.  
  
They said hello to Archie and Reggie, who both stole a quick glance at their clasped hands but didn't comment on it and then they decided to get some drinks in the kitchen.  
  
They ended up staying there, Kevin sitting on the kitchen counter and Joaquin standing between his legs, kissing him slowly, making Kevin forget about all the people around them or the party that was going on. The only thing that mattered was Joaquin and the way his lips felt, his tongue gently stroking against Kevin's.  
  
This was new. They had kissed before of course, lots of times. But it had only been when they were about to have sex or during sex. What they did now was different from everything they had done before. It felt more intimate, more meaningful. Just kissing because they liked it and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Their sweet moment was interrupted when people finally caught up to what was going on, and Reggie and Chuck stopped next to them, clapped and cheered them on, both already pretty drunk.  
  
For a short moment, Kevin was annoyed, especially when Joaquin pulled away and Kevin instantly missed his warm lips. But then he took a look at Reggie, who was grinning like a mad man and held his hand up to high five both Kevin and Joaquin,  
  
"Finally guys! Congrats! I thought I was never gonna see that! You look hot together!"  
  
Kevin couldn't help it, he started to laugh uncontrollably followed by Joaquin, who quickly high fived Reggie and then Chuck too.  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, I guess we are the hottest couple of the night."  
  
Reggie laughed and put his arms around Kevin and Joaquin.  
  
"Hey seriously, I think that's cool. You two I mean. Not gonna lie, it makes things easier for me with the ladies if Joaquin DeSantos is out of the picture and now officially in a relationship. So thanks, bro!"  
  
Kevin blinked several times. Reggie had misinterpreted things, he thought they were...what? Boyfriends? In a relationship? He was about to protest, but was stopped when Joaquin said:  
  
"You're welcome Reg, good luck with the girls. I am not interested anymore. I found my man."  
  
Kevin felt dizzy, and it wasn't the alcohol, he hadn't even drunk more than a few sips of beer, because he had been so busy kissing Joaquin. And it was the same for Joaquin, he also was sober enough to know what he was doing. So his words weren't some alcohol-induced craziness. He meant them.  
  
Kevin stared at him. A small part of him was internally squealing at the words _"my man."_ But at the same time, it was so unexpected that Kevin didn't quite know what to think.

He sometimes didn't get Joaquin at all. The Bulldog usually gave off the vibe that it was all just for fun, but then he would mention something like that so casually, and it managed to unsettle Kevin, leaving him wondering if Joaquin cared more about him than Kevin thought.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting with several friends and of course making out some more. It was late when they decided to head home. They left the house together, holding hands and once the door closed behind them Kevin couldn't stop himself any longer and just blurted out:  
  
"So what does it mean? When you said that I am your man... Are we.. boyfriends? Or?"  
  
He shrugged, not even sure which answer he wanted to hear. Joaquin looked at him searchingly for a moment and then tilted his head and smiled.  
  
"I really enjoyed our date, and I want to have more of that. I like holding your hand, whenever I feel like it. And kissing you right there in the middle of a party felt pretty amazing too. It was nice not having to keep it a secret, whatever it is that is going on between us. But I don't know what we are. Maybe we should just go on a few more dates and see what happens?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds good. We are dating, and just see where it will lead us. And I really enjoyed this evening with you too."  
  
They smiled at each other, and both leaned in for a quick kiss before walking down the front stairs together.  
  
Joaquin insisted on walking Kevin home, and they held hands the whole way and shared a long goodnight kiss right in front of the Keller's house. With one last glance at Joaquin, Kevin closed the door behind himself and broke out into a huge grin.  
  
The evening had been amazing. It was the first time Kevin had an official date and kissed a boy in front of everyone. It had felt incredible to do that, to experience the same thing his straight friends did all the time.  
  
But there was one thing that was still bothering Kevin. Joaquin's words _"I found my man."_

He had back-pedaled by telling Kevin that he didn't know what to call them and that they should just see where things lead, but Kevin couldn't help but think that Joaquin was more invested than Kevin would have expected.

He was surprised by it, but now that he was lying in his bed alone with his thoughts, he realized that he liked it, liked it a lot. Joaquin had admitted that he wasn't interested in anyone else, only Kevin. This was so much more than just a few hookups, or being friends with benefits.

Suddenly the thought of being Joaquin's boyfriend, of having a real relationship, seemed not so far fetched and the thing was, Kevin was starting to really enjoy the idea.


	6. Dates and gang wars

Dating Joaquin was nice. He was the kind of guy, who surprised Kevin with little spontaneous ideas, like going on a walk after school, when it was a sunny day and spending the rest of the afternoon down at Sweetwater River, picnicking and making out on a fluffy blanket. Or showing up at Kevin's house with a bag of DVD's he had collected from all his friends so Kevin could pick a movie he liked. He took Kevin to Pop's, just the two of them. And after learning that Kevin really enjoyed riding on his motorcycle, he invited Kevin to a little road trip, spending the whole Sunday driving from town to town.  
  
They always had a fun time together, and Kevin thought it was damn cute, that Joaquin always picked Kevin up at his house and also brought him home again after their dates.  
  
They didn't announce it officially that they were dating, didn't hold hands in school or kiss. But it was no secret anymore, and when people saw them during one of their dates and asked them about it, they both nodded and confirmed that yes, they were dating.  
  
Kevin's dad also noticed of course. He was grinning at Kevin and clapped him on the shoulder, happy for his son. But when he asked for Kevin to invite Joaquin for pizza night to watch football together, Kevin turned him down and told him it was too soon to do that.  
  
"Dad, we aren't boyfriends. I don't want to put Joaquin through this...having to meet my dad and making a good impression, seeking your approval. Just give us a bit more time ok?"  
  
Tom chuckled and hugged him,  
  
"Ok, ok I get it. Sorry, Kevin. I am just so excited. My son is finally dating a nice boy. That's great."  
  
Kevin definitely was happy that his dad was ok with it and even wanted to get to know Joaquin, but he wanted to keep things a bit more casual for now, still not ready to dive into things all the way.  
  
He couldn't even say what stopped him. He had finally found another guy, who had no problem at all with being seen with a boy in public. And Joaquin was amazing, so gorgeous and fun and the sex was mindblowing. So why did Kevin not want things to get more serious?  
  
He tried not to overthink it though. He liked Joaquin, he wanted to go on dates with him, he liked to have sex with him, and that was enough.  
  
But dating changed things between them a lot. They had time on those dates, time to talk.

Of course, Kevin was the more talkative one of the two and most of the time he would tell stories about his life or just the latest gossip. But he also wanted to get some information out of Joaquin.

Kevin was curious about Joaquin's life. He wanted to know where he lived, wanted to see Joaquin's room, learn about the people in his life.  
  
Several times he tried to invite himself to Joaquin's house, but Joaquin turned him down every time. He was nice about it but determined. Kevin sensed that something was up.  
  
"Is it because of your foster family? You don't get along with them?"  
  
Joaquin pulled a face and played with the straw in his milkshake. Kevin thought he wouldn't answer, but after a while, Joaquin muttered in a soft voice:  
  
"No, we don't get along. But it's ok... I found a solution."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I.. Kevin, can talk about something else please?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. I just don't like to talk about that stuff."  
  
Joaquin looked sad, and a bit lost, his eyes never meeting Kevin's during their exchange. Kevin could see that something was up, something bad. And his instinct was to reach out to Joaquin, to help him. It was what Kevin always did, whenever someone he liked was in trouble.  
  
But he didn't know how to help Joaquin when Joaquin clearly didn't want to tell him what was wrong. Kevin bit his lip and reached across the table to take Joaquin's hand in his, gently lacing their fingers together.  
  
Maybe he could at least offer a bit of comfort, he thought. Holding Joaquin's hand and making sure he got another milkshake and perhaps some fries to dip into it, something he knew Joaquin loved to do.  
  
Kevin got the impression that it worked. Joaquin even laughed again when he was munching his fries, which he had really dipped into his vanilla milkshake and was listening to one of Kevin's stories about drama club.  
  
Maybe this was what Kevin could do for him: distract him from the things that were bothering him.

It made Kevin feel much more at ease, knowing that he could indeed help. And so he decided to leave it that way. Stop asking Joaquin about his home life, but still be there for him and try to make him smile and have a good time whenever they were together.

It worked. Their dates were always fun, and Kevin knew one thing that would always distract Joaquin: sex. So when in doubt, they would just end up in bed. It was one of the most significant advantages of dating officially. Joaquin could come to Kevin's house whenever he wanted, they didn't need an excuse like doing homework together.  
  
And sure their little adventures in the locker room were still part of their weekly schedule, and it was hot and something they both enjoyed a lot. But being in Kevin's room, in his bed, was even better. There was no need to hurry. They could take their time and go slow. It was more tender, more intimate, and Kevin liked that.  
  
He liked to slowly undress Joaquin, kissing every new inch of skin that was revealed, marveling at the way Joaquin was shivering when Kevin's tongue traced his tattoo or the way goosebumps appeared on his skin when Kevin caressed it softly.  
  
He liked the way Joaquin was looking at him in between long slow kisses. His gaze was so intense, studying Kevin's face for long moments, gently cupping his cheek and caressing it with his thumb.  
  
Sometimes it felt as if Joaquin was contemplating something while looking at Kevin like that. As if he was about to say something very meaningful. But he never did.

He just leaned closer again and brushed his lips against Kevin's in another gentle kiss and then proceeded to touch Kevin in a way that made him long for more and left him moaning and pressing against Joaquin, needing to get him out of his clothes and feel his warm skin on Kevin's.

Kevin wasn't in love with Joaquin. But he was surely in love with the way Joaquin said his name when Kevin was sucking him off on his bed. It sounded breathless and needy, voice a bit raspy and so damn sexy.  
  
"Kevin... oh..."  
  
Just a whisper at first, but then gradually turning into moans. And then Kevin looked up he could see the most beautiful sight ever. Joaquin, head thrown back, his hair fanned out over Kevin's pillow. His eyes were closed, showing off his long dark lashes, cheeks slightly flushed, and lips opening to emit another soft moan.  
  
Kevin was unable to tear his gaze away. It turned him on to watch Joaquin like this. The way he was so lost in the pleasure, Kevin was giving him. The way he gave himself to Kevin.  
  
Joaquin's hands were twisted in Kevin's hair, and he tugged it while biting his lower lip hard, trying to keep quiet but failing as his moans grew louder.  
  
By now Kevin knew exactly what Joaquin liked. Knew how to drive Joaquin crazy by kissing and licking the head of his cock teasingly in between taking him fully into his mouth.

Kevin bopped his head on Joaquin's cock while kneading his thighs gently, still watching Joaquin's beautiful face. He could see that Joaquin was close, in the way he was turning his head to the side and pressed his eyes shut even tighter.

Joaquin came with a soft cry of Kevin's name and a sharp tug on his hair, pushing his cock deeper into Kevin's mouth and spilling his cum down Kevin's throat.  
  
Kevin moaned while swallowing and then pulled away slowly and lay down next to Joaquin, pulling him into his arms.  
  
Joaquin was still panting, but he opened his eyes and smiled at Kevin and the next thing Kevin knew was that Joaquin was kissing him oh so softly, lips brushing against his, tongue slowly slipping inside his mouth in a gentle caress.  
  
Kevin pressed against Joaquin, needing more and he groaned loudly into Joaquin's mouth when he felt the other boy's hand wrap around his hard cock and stroking him firmly.  
  
It didn't take long until Kevin came too. He was already so turned on by giving head to Joaquin, and Joaquin was so good at this, his hand working Kevin in the perfect pace, making him gasp and moan and cry out in pleasure.  
  
Joaquin drew his hand away and wiped it on the bed sheets and then he was once again kissing Kevin, slow and sensual, and Kevin thought for a moment that he never wanted this to end.  
  
If he could spend the rest of his life tangled in bed with Joaquin DeSantos, he would gladly say yes. But this was probably just the afterglow of amazing sex. He internally told himself to shut up and couldn't help but chuckle slightly into their kiss, which made Joaquin pull away slightly and look at Kevin with his impossibly light blue eyes and a curious little smile on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing... just... I am just happy that you are here."  
  
He watched as Joaquin's smile grew broader, and he leaned closer again to press another quick kiss to Kevin's lips, before whispering:  
  
"Me too, Preppy."

*

It was a few days later when Kevin was sitting in Archie's truck, on their way back from school, after Kevin had helped Archie with his new songs after all classes were finished, when something happened which would cause a lot of trouble.  
  
It was already pretty dark outside so they couldn't see a lot of what was going on, but the headlights illuminated the sidewalk, and there was clearly something wrong.  
  
Three guys were beating up someone, punching and kicking him. Kevin and Archie both saw it at the same time and stared at the brutal scene, Archie already slowing the truck.  
  
Just when they were about to drive by, they could see the guy in the middle go down to the ground.  
  
The brakes of the truck screeched as Archie stopped the car completely.  
  
"Shit! We have to help!"  
  
It was a typical Archie Andrews move, don't think just act. He was already out of the car and running towards the group while Kevin was still busy staring in shock. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard Archie's shout:  
  
"Get away from him!"  
  
And saw him grabbing one of the attacker's arms and pulling him off the guy on the ground.  
  
"Oh dammit, Archie!"  
  
Kevin cursed and unbuckled his seat belt, jumping out of the car and sprinting over to his friend, who was now part of the fight too.  
  
Kevin usually wasn't the type of guy who got into a physical fight, outside of Wrestling practice or tournaments. But he didn't even have time to contemplate or to be scared. Archie needed his help, and so Kevin was there for him.  
  
Archie was strong of course, all that working out paid off, but he lacked the technique, and so he was just throwing random punches and pulled at the guys' jackets to get them away from their victim.

Kevin, on the other hand, was a trained fighter, and he knew how to best take down your opponent. He grabbed the third guy who was about to jump Archie too and wrestled him to the ground hard.

One of the other two growled at him and lunged at Kevin, hitting his cheek hard, making Kevin cry out in pain. But he didn't back off, he grabbed his attacker and twisted his arm, throwing him over his back.

Archie was busy punching the third guy. He got help from the initial victim who got up now and put an arm around the guy's throat, choking him and pulling him away, suddenly holding a knife to his throat and yelling:

"Fuck off you Ghoulie scum! Or I will stab him, I swear!"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at the scene.

Now Kevin could see who the guy who had been jumped was: Sweet Pea, one of the Serpents, who went to Riverdale High.

He was panting heavily, and his eyes held a murderous glint as he pressed the knife to the other guy's throat, already drawing some blood.

Kevin was starting to freak out. What had they gotten themselves into? Was this some gang war? He certainly didn't want to be part of this. And even though he loved crime and gore and was known for going through his dad's files to read some gruesome details, he definitely didn't want to witness someone getting stabbed right in front of his eyes.  
  
But luckily before things could escalate more, the other two attackers pushed Kevin and Archie off and stepped back.  
  
"Hey calm down, Serpent. It's ok, we will leave. Put your knife away."  
  
Sweet Pea was still glaring at them and didn't let his victim go. It was Archie who found his voice first:  
  
"Hey man...let him go, come on. We don't need any more trouble."  
  
Sweet Pea frowned, but after a moment, he did as Archie said and put his knife down, pushing the Ghoulie hard, making him stumble over to his friends.  
  
"Then get the fuck away!"  
  
The Ghoulies caught their friend and turned around quickly to walk off, without another glance back.  
  
Kevin was breathing heavily, he felt sick. He ran a hand through his now messed up hair and then buried his face in his hands, only to pull them away to wince in pain.  
  
"Hey Kev, what's wrong?"  
  
Archie was at his side immediately, looking at him with worry.  
  
"Ouch, you got a huge bruise on your cheek, and it's bleeding. He must have hit you with a ring."  
  
Kevin nodded slowly, gently touching his cheek again. His fingers were bloody as he pulled them away.  
  
"Yeah, I should better clean this."  
  
They were so busy looking at Kevin's bruise that they didn't realize what was happening behind them until they heard a curse and the clutter of a knife. They both turned around, almost expecting another attack, but it was just Sweet Pea. He was on the ground again, groaning and pulling a face.  
  
"Sweet Pea?"  
  
"Fuck! I think I sprained my ankle or something, I can't walk."  
  
"Come on, we will help you. You need a drive to the hospital?"  
  
"Are you crazy Andrews? We can't go to the hospital looking like that. They will ask questions. But yeah I need a drive. Just drop me off at Sunnyside Trailer Park. Maybe we can fix you up too, Keller. It's not good if the sheriff's son comes home looking like that."

Kevin nodded, Sweet Pea had a point. His dad would freak out. He was already so worried about Kevin all the time. It was something that came with the job of being sheriff and seeing people getting hurt or worse all the time.

"Yes, I guess a band-aid would be good, and we should clean the blood off my face."

All three of them shared a determined look, and then Archie and Kevin pulled Sweet Pea up and helped him get into the truck.

Archie started the engine, and they drove deeper into the Southside of town.

It was an awkward drive. No one was talking, and the silence was making Kevin feel very uncomfortable. He was searching desperately for something to ease the tension, but he didn't know what to say. And so he just turned on the radio, which was blaring some flashback 80's song, which Kevin tapped his foot to, but stopped again as Sweet Pea muttered under his breath how fucking annoying that was, making Kevin wonder why they had even bothered to help him.

Luckily it was only a short drive, and soon they saw the battered old "Sunnyside Trailer Park" sign in front of them.

"Home, sweet home."

Sweet Pea mumbled humorlessly as Archie parked the truck.

They would have to help Sweet Pea walk to his house, or trailer, Kevin guessed, and so he opened the door and jumped out of the truck, setting foot for the first time in Sunnyside Trailer Park, home of the Southside Serpents.


	7. Welcome to the wrong side of town

Maybe there had once been a time when Sunnyside Trailer Park had been a lovely little retreat for city people, who wanted to spend their weekends on the country. But now it definitely wasn't lovely anymore. And no weekenders came here, only Southside Serpents.  
  
It was shabby, and the trailers were small and had seen better days. Several fires were burning, mostly in trash cans and around each fire a group of people huddled, sitting on camping chairs or on old armchairs. It was pretty loud here. Probably because most people were drunk. Everyone was holding beer cans or hard liquor in their hands.  
  
And everyone was wearing Serpent attire. Big snake emblems on every jacket or vest, rolled up sleeves showing off big gang tattoos. It was a rough crowd, and it scared Kevin.  
  
He wasn't the squeamish type, but he also wasn't stupid. He knew when to avoid a situation. And this definitely seemed like such a situation. Everyone could see that Archie and Kevin were Northside boys. And a story in which two boys next door walked into a snake pit, just didn't end well.  
  
Kevin's only hope at the moment was, that Sweet Pea would protect them and that maybe Kevin could pull the sheriff's son card, hoping that the criminals wouldn't want to hurt Tom Keller's son and get into trouble with him.  
  
He silently cursed Archie Andrews for dragging him into this mess. Why couldn't they have just driven past the fight scene? He knew of course that they had done the right thing. But he couldn't help but wish they had looked the other way and never gotten aware of what was going on on the sidewalk.  
  
It was too late to worry about that though. They were already here, Kevin and Archie both supporting Sweet Pea in their middle, half dragging him along to a small trailer on the left side of the trailer park.  
  
Several Serpents were already staring at them, some even approaching them with menacing glares. But luckily they all stopped once they saw Sweet Pea and that the Northsiders were obviously helping him.  
  
Only one came up to them. An older guy with lots of scars and several tattoos on his face.  
  
"Hey what is this? We don't want any Northsiders here. Looking for trouble?"  
  
"Oh shut up...can't you see that they are the only thing that's keeping me from falling to the ground? They helped me fight some Ghoulies, they have every right to be here."  
  
Sweet Pea barked at the guy. His nerves were wearing thin, the fight and his injury taking a toll on him Kevin guessed. And Sweet Pea always was on the brink of getting angry.  
  
The older Serpent gave them one last look but then turned around and left again for his friends at the campfire. Kevin exhaled a relieved breath.  
  
They made it to the little trailer, in which apparently Toni and her Granddad lived and hoisted Sweet Pea inside.  
  
Only Toni was here, and she was immediately at their side, asking what had happened and made Sweet Pea lie down on the couch, pulling off his boots to inspect his ankle.  
  
She worked focused and almost professional. Kevin was sure she had done this many times before, fixing up her friends after they got home from some fights with other gangs.  
  
He shook his head slightly, not quite able to comprehend what kind of life this was. Those were his classmates. They went to the same school. They lived in the same small town. They attended the same school clubs. But still, their lives were so different. He thought of Joaquin, who was a Serpent too and wondered if Toni had fixed him up too before. For a moment he pondered to ask Toni about him, but then decided against it. For all, he knew Joaquin wasn't so close to the gang life as the people living here in the trailer park.  
  
The events of the evening came all crashing down over Kevin, and he suddenly felt dizzy. It was too hot in the small trailer, and the smell of disinfectant spray gave him a headache. He had to get out of here.  
  
"I need some fresh air. Will be back in a sec Archie."  
  
Archie looked at him, his voice wavering a bit too:  
  
"Ok Kev... just be careful ok? Stay close."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Kevin yanked the door open and stumbled outside into the night. He took in big lungfuls of air, steadying himself on the railing of the stairs. He was soon feeling better but didn't want to get back inside. So he stayed in front of the trailer and looked around.  
  
It was quieter here on this part of the trailer park. Most trailer doors were closed, and light was coming out of the windows. The inhabitants were inside. Maybe watching tv like Toni had when they had arrived.  
  
Kevin felt much safer here, and so he decided to take a little stroll, thinking it would help him calm down.  
  
As he walked on, he could see that some people were sitting in front of their trailers here too. But it was a quieter atmosphere. Those people didn't seem menacing. They were just families or friends meeting after a long day, talking quietly or having a smoke. Kevin let his gaze travel over them.  
  
That's when he saw him: Joaquin.  
  
He looked different. He was still wearing a blue Bulldogs shirt but over it a leather jacket, with a huge Serpent's logo on the back. His hair was hanging in his face, a bit curly and messy. And he was smoking a cigarette, beer can in the other hand, sitting on the stairs that led up to a small shabby trailer.  
  
He was talking to another young Serpent, who sat on a camping stool. As Kevin was still staring, the other Serpent lifted his head and looked straight at Kevin. It was Fangs Fogarty.  
  
Kevin hadn't even realized that he had started to walk towards them, but he was already in hearing range by now and could hear Fangs' voice clearly.  
  
"Joaquin..."  
  
Joaquin looked at Fangs and then followed his gaze over to Kevin. His gaze met Kevin's and his eyes widened.  
  
Only a few more steps and Kevin was standing in front of him. He suddenly felt shy, out of place. Or like an intruder. It was apparent how uncomfortable Joaquin was. He didn't want Kevin here.  
  
"Um, hey Joaquin...Fangs."  
  
"Kevin, what.. what are you doing here? It's not safe."  
  
"No it's fine, don't worry. Archie and I brought Sweet Pea home. He got attacked by some Ghoulies."  
  
Now it was Fangs' turn to look shocked, he was on his feet in a split second, sending the camping chair flying.  
  
"What? How is he?"  
  
"He is ok, just a sprained ankle. Toni is looking after him."  
  
Fangs didn't listen anymore, he was already marching towards Toni's trailer, clapping Kevin's shoulder while passing him by.  
  
"Thanks, Kevin."  
  
Kevin looked after him for a moment and then turned back towards Joaquin. On the one hand he was glad that they were alone, but on the other hand, he was dreading it. Joaquin seemed to be so uncomfortable with the situation. And surely, the moment Kevin met Joaquin's gaze, the Serpent said:  
  
"You shouldn't be here. That's no place for a nice Northside boy like you."  
  
He was throwing his half-smoked cigarette to the ground, where it kept on smoldering lightly. Kevin could see how upset Joaquin was. How he was running his hand through his messy hair, taking a big gulp of his beer.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. Sweet Pea told the others that we are helping him. I don't think I will get into trouble. Maybe it's fate...that I had to come here tonight. I wanted to see where you live. So maybe we could just go with it."  
  
He was trying to ease the tension, but one look at Joaquin told him that it hadn't worked at all.  
  
Joaquin huffed humorlessly and set the beer can aside. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment and then got up and stepped up the stair to the trailer, pulled the door open and held it open for Kevin.  
  
"Ok, come in."  
  
His tone was challenging. This wasn't a friendly welcome. But Kevin followed him nonetheless. He wanted to know what was going on, what was causing Joaquin to act like that.  
  
During the last weeks, Kevin had gotten to know Joaquin as a fun guy to be around. He had a soft and sweet side. He liked to joke around, he liked to tease Kevin, he liked to think of romantic date ideas, he liked slow tender kisses and cuddling after sex, liked holding hands and sharing a milkshake.  
  
But the guy who invited Kevin to his trailer right now wasn't this boy. This boy was a Southside Serpent. A gang member, who had learned to appear tough and even a bit dangerous.  
  
Kevin walked inside the trailer. It was similar to the one he had just seen Toni in, but much smaller. The interior was sparse and old, but it was tidy and clean. Kevin looked around in wonder. There was only a small kitchen unit, a couch, and a bed, one door led to a small bathroom. There clearly couldn't live more than one person in here.  
  
"Um.. this is where you live? But where is your foster family?"  
  
"I told you that I found a solution. That's it. I moved out. The Serpents gave me this trailer. I can pay the rent by helping out at the gas station. Very glamourous life huh? Are you glad you came here?"  
  
Kevin was caught off guard by Joaquin's words and the way he said them. He blinked and looked at Joaquin in confusion. Joaquin's blue eyes were blazing, ice cold. But Kevin could see how much of an inner turmoil Joaquin was experiencing. He wasn't really angry, he was terrified.  
  
Kevin felt the instinct to reach out, to touch him and pull him into his arms, tell him everything was ok.  
  
But before he could do any of that, Joaquin added:  
  
"And it's not like my home life was any better before I moved out. My foster family lives on the other side of the trailer park, same old model, just slightly bigger. But full off empty whiskey bottles and cigarette buds. If you ask me, my current living situation is a glow up... I guess you want to leave now, Kevin. I will bring you back to Toni's trailer. Andrews should drive you home."  
  
"I.. no... Joaquin, I don't want to go. I want to talk to you. And seriously, your trailer isn't that bad. I mean not gonna lie, I didn't expect this. But it's fine. It's small and old, but it's clean, and you clearly take care of it... I think it's... it's comfy."  
  
If comfy meant that there was a fluffy blanket on the couch and several pillows on the bed, this could actually be the case. So Kevin wasn't really lying per se. He wanted to fix things, wanted to show Joaquin that it didn't matter to Kevin if he lived in an old trailer and not in a nice house.  
  
Sure, Kevin was shocked by this. He had never before set foot in Sunnyside Trailer Park, never before had any clue what it looked like here. Never even waisted a single thought about what living on the poor side of town meant.  
  
By poor, he had just imagined that the people here wouldn't be able to buy designer brand clothes or drive big cars. He hadn't imagined that it meant living in a shabby old trailer, with almost no furniture at all, surrounded by burning trash bins. He was just beginning to realize how arrogant his mindset had been. How oblivious he had been while living his fancy Northside life.  
  
He felt terrible about it now. He was this preppy kid, who always got anything he wanted. New pair of shoes? Sure. A second school bag just because he wanted it in another color, no problem. Order 3 shirts instead of one, because he couldn't decide which one he wanted, sure why not?  
  
He hadn't thought about how lucky he was, how privileged. He even felt bad for complaining about his dad sometimes. Sure, Tom Keller could get on his nerves, because he was always worried about his son's whereabouts, always wanted to know where Kevin was and with whom, and at what time he would return. But in the end, he only did that because he cared because he loved Kevin. Joaquin didn't have anyone who gave a damn about where he went or what he did.  
  
"I am so sorry..."  
  
The moment the words left his mouth, Kevin knew that it was a mistake.

Joaquin snorted and shook his head, his voice cold when he responded:  
  
"I don't need your pity."  
  
"I.. no that's not what I meant. Joaquin, please listen to me. I just.. I feel bad about.. about being who I am. Where I live and my dad..and my life in general... and.."  
  
"Stop, ok. I get it, no need to feel bad about it. You are lucky, and that's good for you."  
  
Relief flooded through Kevin. He smiled weakly at Joaquin and finally did what he had wanted to do ever since coming into this little trailer. He reached out to gently touch Joaquin's arm, giving in to the need to comfort Joaquin.  
  
But the relief was short-lived, as Joaquin quickly stepped back as if Kevin's touch was hurting him. Kevin blinked at him in confusion. Of all the things, physical contact had been the first thing that had brought them together, long before they had started to talk or anything else. He couldn't fathom why Joaquin would pull away.  
  
"Don't, Kevin. It's better if you leave now."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?"  
  
"This was a mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This. You and me. Going on dates and acting as if we could actually be together."

Kevin blinked at Joaquin in confusion. His words didn't make sense.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you are perfect. But everything is wrong with me."  
  
"Are you seriously trying to tell me "It's not you, it's me"? Stop it, Joaquin."  
  
"A sweet boy like you shouldn't date someone like me. I am not good for you Kevin. I enjoy what we have, and I like you... a lot. But it was a mistake to ask you to be my date to that party. We can't date. You deserve better than me."  
  
"What? Shouldn't you let me decide, whether you are good for me or not?"  
  
"Just leave, please Kevin."  
  
Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart was beating too fast, and he felt sick, he was scared he realized. Scared that everything he had with Joaquin would just be taken away from him. It made him realize how much he enjoyed what they had, how much he needed Joaquin. He didn't want to lose this, couldn't even imagine anymore how his life would be like without this boy in it.  
  
One look at Joaquin showed Kevin that Joaquin was going through the same emotions. He looked broken, pale and his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He was pulling out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one with shaking hands, almost dropping it. The usual self-confidence was stripped of Joaquin. It was the first time Kevin caught a glimpse of the boy beneath that jock facade, and it hit him hard.  
  
And he knew at that moment, that he could never just turn around and walk out of this trailer, leaving Joaquin behind and all alone with this inner fight. He refused to do it. And so Kevin took a deep breath and said in a steady voice:  
  
"No. I won't leave. Not before we talk this out. I think you got the wrong impression about me or what I want. I like you, Joaquin. I like you as a person, your character and your heart. It doesn't matter to me where you live or what your background is. Don't push me away because you assume that I think less of you just because you live in a trailer surrounded by gang members."  
  
"You don't get it Preppy. It's not that easy. Why do you think you saw a new girl sitting on my lap every few weeks? Whenever someone gets too close to me, I have to end it. They all want more, they start asking too many questions, they want to see where I live, visit me at my home, get to know my family...That's when it gets too complicated. I can't bring them here, can I? I always reach the point where I can't keep up the facade anymore."  
  
"But you don't have to. It's ok, the way you are is ok. This is your life, so what?"  
  
"But it _does_ matter. People see the jock, the star football player. Sure, they also see the tattoos and the motorcycle. Everybody knows that I am a Serpent, just like almost every student who lives on the Southside. But they don't know what being in a gang means. They think it's hot to date the bad boy. But if I brought them here, they would stand in my trailer, looking around in disgust and probably even fear. This is not what they bargained for when they started to fool around with the popular Bulldog. Of course, those girls next door types would run after seeing all that. And they would be right! They shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be with someone like me. I am just Southside trash."  
  
"Well, first: Don't call yourself trash, please. And second: This doesn't apply to me, because but I am not one of those girl next door types."  
  
"Kevin... Really, now is not the time to be funny. Why do you think I am always wearing my Bulldogs shirts and jacket? I can't afford to buy new clothes. I am fucking poor. The only way I could make enough money was to deal with drugs for the Serpents. But I stopped doing it because I sure as hell don't want to get caught and get expelled from the football team. It's my only chance to lead a better life. I could go to college if I get a scholarship."  
  
"Joaquin, listen to me ok? I am sorry about what happened tonight. Sorry that I just barged into your personal life like that. It wasn't planned, and I get that it wasn't the best way. But I am not sorry that I found out about your life. Do you get what I mean? I wanted to know more about you. Not just because I am nosy. I wanted to know more about you because I like you and want to be even closer to you than we already are..."  
  
He trailed off, surprised by his own words. What was he admitting here? He felt a bit weird saying this, but at the same time, he was almost relieved that those words had found their way out of his mouth.  
  
It was something he had known for some time now but had been too afraid to admit even to himself. He wanted Joaquin, not just as his affair, not just as the guy he went on casual dates with...he wanted more. He wanted Joaquin to be his boyfriend. Because what he was feeling for Joaquin, was too much to just be friends or lovers, who only met for sex.  
  
A heavy silence hung in the small trailer. It made Kevin feel queasy. He ran a hand through his hair, not even caring that he was messing it up.  
  
"Plase say something, Joaquin."  
  
"I.. I think you should leave now, Kevin."

"What? You are still throwing me out, after everything we just talked about?"

"I am not throwing you out. But it's getting late, and your dad is probably worried about you already. I am sorry. I think our lives are too different. I don't want to drag you into this. You look so out of place here. A boy like you deserves better. Come on, Preppy, let's get you home."  
  
Joaquin's voice was soft, but it didn't waver. He seemed determined, and Kevin had to admit defeat. He wasn't welcome here. Despite his words, Joaquin was indeed throwing him out.  
  
He bit his lip and nodded slowly averting his gaze so Joaquin wouldn't see the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  
  
They walked back to Toni's trailer in silence. It was strange to walk so close next to Joaquin, but not touching him. Kevin had gotten used to always take Joaquin's hand or at least brush their arms against each other while walking.  
  
Joaquin made sure that Kevin went inside the Topaz' trailer and when left with a small nod.  
  
Kevin didn't hear what Toni and Archie were saying, he simply didn't care. He just trailed along as Archie walked back to the parking lot and got into the truck. It was a quiet drive home. Archie sensed that Kevin was in a bad mood and tried to find out what was going on. But Kevin told him that he didn't want to talk and Archie took the hint and stopped asking.  
  
He dropped Kevin off at his house, where Kevin quickly greeted his dad, grabbed a sandwich and then went to his room, where he plopped down on his bed and cried himself to sleep. All the while feeling stupid and cursing himself for only finding out what Joaquin really meant to him when he was about to lose him. Or had already lost him.


	8. But what if we can make this work?

Kevin hadn't realized how much his life had revolved around Joaquin lately until Joaquin wasn't part of his life anymore.  
  
It was funny how fast he had gotten used to waking up to a good morning message from Joaquin on his phone. Or to arrive at school to see Joaquin leaning against the same tree every morning already waiting for Kevin with a small smile on his pretty face. Strolling down the school hallway together, hands brushing all the time. To sit next to each other in class, one hand on the other's thigh, little shared smiles, and whispers. Lunchtime spent with Joaquin, laughing and joking around.  
  
School wasn't the same anymore without Joaquin at his side. The whole day wasn't the same anymore, and if Kevin had to describe how he felt about that, he would say he felt heartbroken.  
  
He was furious at himself. Furious that it had taken him this long, until it was too late, to realize that he loved Joaquin DeSantos. Now, lying in his bed the whole afternoon, locked away from the rest of the world, wallowing in self-pity and regret, he could finally admit it. He was in love. He wanted Joaquin back, wanted to be his boyfriend. He wanted to let the whole world know about them.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing with a new message. He grabbed it in a hurry. So eager to see who had texted him, his heart stopping for a short moment. The hope he suddenly felt so overwhelming. Only to sigh in frustration when he saw that it wasn't a text from Joaquin, only Betty asking him something about English homework.  
  
Once again Kevin couldn't stop himself from opening his chat with Joaquin and rereading the old messages. Once again his fingers were hovering above the keyboard, about to type something. But he knew it was no good. He didn't even know what to say. He had tried to write something several times during the last days but always deleted it again before pressing the send button.  
  
He guessed it was something you couldn't express via a text message. It was something you had to say in person, you had to look into the other person's face to explain it. But he knew that he couldn't do that either. He wasn't brave enough for it. And he didn't want to bother Joaquin.  
  
Kevin watched him of course. Joaquin had gone back to his Serpents and to his Bulldogs. It seemed to Kevin as if he was purposefully making sure to be always surrounded by a group of people so Kevin wouldn't even think of accosting him.  
  
Kevin saw Joaquin laughing at the jokes his friends were making, but the smile never reached his eyes. He saw Joaquin standing outside smoking more often than ever before. He could see him choosing the seat as far away from Kevin as possible when they had the same class.  
  
But Kevin also saw Joaquin looking at him when he thought Kevin wasn't paying attention. It was the one thing that gave him hope.  
  
Kevin was still looking forward to cheer practice. He had gotten even better during the last weeks, and even Cheryl admitted that he was okay. He loved those hours where he didn't have to obsess over Joaquin all the time but was so busy to focus on his dance steps and working out that he was able to forget for a short time.  
  
But of course that changed every time practice was over, and he had to go into the locker room. In there he couldn't escape his thoughts. He couldn't stop himself from looking at Joaquin as the Bulldog pulled off his shirt, couldn't help but let his eyes travel over Joaquin's body as he came out of the shower wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips.  
  
Kevin took extra long and stayed behind, hoping against hope that Joaquin would do the same. But he didn't do it. He was one of the first ones to get finished and walked out the locker room with Reggie and Chuck, ready to head off to Pop's.  
  
It was Archie who stayed behind and turned to Kevin with a worried expression:  
  
"Kev? What happened to you and Joaquin?"  
  
"It's nothing, Archie. It's ok."  
  
"I can see that it's not ok. Has this something to do with us helping Sweet Pea? You were already acting strange when we drove back from the trailer park."  
  
For a moment Kevin was about to deny it and brush Archie off. But then he felt bad about thinking that. Archie was his friend. He was a sweet guy and just wanted to help.  
  
"Yes, you are right. Did you know Joaquin lives in the trailer park? I didn't, but I met him there...and he...Archie, you can't tell this to anyone else ok?"  
  
"Of course, I promise Kev."  
  
"He wasn't happy about seeing me there. I think he was embarrassed. He said that he is not good for me, called himself trailer trash. He practically threw me out and told me that it was a bad idea that we started dating."  
  
"Joaquin never talks about his home life. I just knew he was living with a foster family and that they didn't get along. I am sorry Kev.. we have to do something about this. You were cute together... for real!"

 It brought a pang to Kevin's heart to hear his friend say that. So it hadn't just been him, others had seen it too.  
  
"Yes.. we were cute..."  
  
"I think Joaquin really likes you. He always had that little smile on his face whenever someone mentioned you. Don't give up yet, I don't think his feelings for you just went away."  
  
"Thanks, Archie, but I just don't know what to do. He made it clear that he doesn't want it to continue."  
  
"That's bullshit! He is just too proud. I will talk to him."  
  
"No! That's exactly what I don't want!"  
  
"Ok.. but you will have to figure something out. I don't want to see you both mope all the time. It's not just you Kev, Joaquin is the same. He has been in a foul mood lately. He misses you. He is upset."  
  
"Yeah alright. I will try to talk to him."  
  
Kevin nodded at Archie and smiled at him thankfully. What Archie said didn't sound that bad. If Joaquin was upset about the situation too, Kevin could really have a chance to right things again. He grabbed his bag and turned to his friend once again,  
  
"Thanks, Archie."  
  
Archie gave him an encouraging smile and clapped him on the back, before pulling Kevin along to the exit.  
  
Kevin really planned to follow Archie's advice. The thought of Joaquin being just as sad about their break up, made him almost tear up again. Joaquin liked him, Archie had said. And if Kevin thought about it, he surely could see it too. Of course, Joaquin liked him! He had been so sweet to Kevin and the way he had looked at him, with his mesmerizing blue eyes so full of warmth and affection, Kevin would be a fool to believe this boy didn't care about him.  
  
But the thing was, Kevin, didn't know what to do. He couldn't just walk up to Joaquin here in school. It would be awkward with everyone watching. The easiest thing would be to text him. But Kevin chickened out every time he tried to send Joaquin a message and so the days went by without him doing anything.  
  
A week later Kevin was once again in the locker room after cheerleading practice, just putting the finishing touches to his hair, trying to avoid sneaking glances at shirtless Joaquin next to him, when suddenly Archie stumbled onto Kevin and Kevin felt something cold on his back.  
  
"Oh damn! I am so sorry Kev!"  
  
He turned around to look at Archie and saw an empty cup of the protein shake Archie always drank after practice in his hand.  
  
"Oh no...Archie, please tell me you didn't just pour that stuff over my new shirt."  
  
Archie shrugged, grinning slightly.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but yeah, that's exactly what I did."  
  
Kevin sighed and pulled the drenched shirt off, looking at it in disgust.  
  
Reggie joined them too now.  
  
"Better wash is off bro before it dries and messes up that shirt for good I guess."  
  
Kevin nodded grimly and marched over to the sink, following Reggie's advice. The other guys were already leaving the locker room, the only ones left were Kevin, Archie, Reggie and Joaquin.  
  
Kevin risked another glance at his ex. Joaquin was putting on his Bulldogs hoodie, shaking his hair out of his face, looking so good that it should be illegal.  
  
Kevin found himself unable to look away and that was how he witnessed Reggie walking up behind Joaquin with a mischievous smile on his face. Kevin felt his heart drop into his stomach, as he watched Reggie pouring fully intentionally a whole cup of protein shake over the back of Joaquin's hoodie.  
  
_"Oh no, they didn't."_  
  
Kevin thought in horror, as he watched Reggie and Archie high fiving each other while Joaquin was cursing and pulling off the hoodie he had just put on.  
  
"Good luck getting your clothes clean, boys. We left you fresh shirts in your lockers. Have fun!"  
  
Reggie said with a huge grin, and Archie added:  
  
"Yeah, make good use of this little alone time."  
  
And winked at Kevin, before putting an arm around Reggie's shoulder and strolling out of the locker room, leaving a dumbfounded Kevin and Joaquin behind, both shirtless, both staring at each other in helpless frustration.  
  
After a long moment of looking at each other, Kevin sighed and turned back to the sink to wring out his shirt, mumbling to himself:  
  
"Well.. this is fun..."  
  
Joaquin got out of his stupor too and came over to the sink next to Kevin, washing his shirt out too. At first, they worked in silence, but then Kevin was surprised to hear Joaquin addressing him.  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
His voice was soft, almost shy.  
  
"Yes, Joaquin?"  
  
"Hey um.. I... I.."  
  
It was endearing to hear Joaquin stutter like that. It made Kevin want to reach out and pull him into his arms, telling him it was ok. But of course, he couldn't do that now. And so he just looked at Joaquin and nodded, hoping he would continue. And he did.  
  
"I am sorry. For kicking you out I mean.. it wasn't ok.. and I think I was an asshole. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."  
  
"No, you didn't act like an asshole. I understand it, Joaquin. But yeah...I was not a big fan of you throwing me out."  
  
"Are... are you ok? How are you doing?"  
  
"I.."  
  
Kevin trailed off unsure of what to say. His instinct was to say he was fine of course. And it was probably what Joaquin wanted to hear. But Kevin just couldn't do it, couldn't tell this lie and act as if everything was ok when in reality nothing was ok at all.  
  
"You know what? No, I am not. I miss you and what we had. I am upset about the way things went so wrong."  
  
"I miss you too Preppy."  
  
"Then why can't we just start over new? Just forget about what happened in the trailer park."  
  
Joaquin looked at him, biting his lip, worrying it between his teeth, his hands working on his dirty sweater almost angrily. And his blue eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
  
"How could we just forget? That's my life, that's who I am. I know I try so hard to pretend I am something else, but at the end of the day, I go back to Sunnyside. It was stupid of me to think I could have this with you. It shouldn't have gone that far. I just... I wasn't strong enough."  
  
"What do you mean? Not strong enough for what?"  
  
Kevin blinked at Joaquin in confusion. Joaquin stared at him with big eyes, looking like the famous deer caught in the headlights. He backed away from Kevin, wet hoddie in hand, leaving a wet trail on the floor.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Please tell me..."  
  
But Joaquin had already grabbed his bag, stuffing the still dripping hoodie into it and he didn't even bother to put on the fresh shirt Archie and Reggie had left for him, just took it in his hand and marched towards the door, while muttering,  
  
"It doesn't matter, forget it."  
  
Kevin was still rooted to the spot, not able to react until Joaquin was already out of the locker room. The sound of the door banging shut managed to pull Kevin out of his daze, and he sprinted to the door, yanking it open.  
  
"No.. wait, Joaquin! Not strong enough for what??"  
  
Kevin yelled after him, his voice catching in his throat as the tears were threating to take over. But he needed Joaquin to stop, to turn around and come back to him and explain what he meant. But it was no use, Joaquin was already halfway down the hallway, walking so fast that he was almost running.  
  
All Kevin could do was stare after him and slump against the wall in defeat.  
  
  
*

 It was days later when Kevin was lying on his bed, once again staring unseeingly at the tv screen, too busy thinking about a certain blue-eyed snake to pay attention to the drama unfolding in his tv-show, when his phone buzzed with a new text message, interrupting Kevin's daydreaming.

He grabbed the phone distractedly, expecting a text from one of his girls, but it was something completely different.  
  
_"Preppy, can we talk?"_  
  
Kevin couldn't stop himself from emitting a little scream, his heart beating almost out of his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and his palms got sweaty, almost making him drop his phone.  
  
He typed a quick reply, not caring if he looked desperate.  
  
_"Yes of course. Wanna come over to my place?"_  
  
_"Ok, will be there in 10 minutes."_  
  
It was so unexpected, and it made Kevin nervous as hell, but he couldn't help but grin like a mad man. This had to be a good sign right? Joaquin wanted to see him and talk things out. Maybe there was still hope.  
  
Kevin quickly got up, running to the bathroom to fix his hair and make sure he looked ok. His hand was slightly shaking, he was too nervous.  
  
"Get a grip on yourself Kev!"  
  
He told his reflection and took a deep calming breath. After a long moment of staring into the mirror, he went back to his room, smoothing down the duvet on his bed, putting his clothes into the closet, arranging the pens and notebooks on his desk in an orderly way, just so he had something to do during those excruciating minutes until Joaquin arrived.  
  
Luckily it didn't take long until Kevin could hear the sound of a motorcycle and saw Joaquin pull up in his driveway. Kevin jogged down the stairs yanking the door open before Joaquin even had the chance to ring the doorbell.  
  
"Hey! I am so glad you came over!"  
  
He grimaced, what was he doing? Making a total fool out of himself, utterly desperate. But Joaquin just smiled at him and gently pushed him inside.  
  
He was nervous too, Kevin could see it. By now he knew Joaquin's body language so well. Joaquin was cute when he was nervous when he was stripped off his cool aloofness.  
  
Fidgeting with his sleeves, picking at his fingers, biting his lip, fluttering his eyelashes and looking anywhere but at Kevin. It made things easier for Kevin, seeing that they were both a wreck.  
  
He took Joaquin's arm and gently ushered him along upstairs and into his room. For a moment Kevin panicked a bit because he didn't know where they should sit. He only had one chair... but sitting on the bed would be too intimate wouldn't it be? Maybe the floor? But that would look so weird...  
  
He felt his palms getting sweaty, but luckily Joaquin took the decision from him and sat down on Kevin's bed.  
  
Kevin quickly followed him, sitting down next to him.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
He looked at Joaquin expectantly, taking in how Joaquin was gulping hard, but after a little hesitation he turned his head to look at Kevin, and Kevin almost sighed out loud upon seeing that face again and being able to look at it. Joaquin was eying him up. He looked earnest, and Kevin couldn't stop looking at him, longing to close the little distance between them and just kiss him.  
  
But it wasn't the time of course, and he cleared his throat, waiting for Joaquin to say something.  
  
Joaquin let out a shaky breath and looked down, fixing his gaze on his hands.  
  
"I am sorry for running away from you. You.. you asked me what I meant when I said I wasn't strong enough..."  
  
"Yes, I didn't understand what you mean with that."  
  
"Ok, I want to tell you. It's.. oh god, I hope I won't fuck everything up even more.."  
  
"You won't, Joaquin. It's ok. Whatever you have to say, please do it. I want to know and to understand."  
  
"I meant that I wasn't strong enough to stop myself from having feelings for you. I had wanted you for years, Kevin. I am good at hiding those things, so you probably never suspected anything. But I watched you and imagined how it would be to ask you on a date, how it would be to just be with you. And somehow in that locker room it happened, and I told myself I was ok. I knew I couldn't let you get too close. I thought I could just enjoy a bit of fun with you. If I couldn't have you as my boyfriend, I could at least have this, kiss you and touch you and fuck you. It was never supposed to turn into more. But I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't able to hold back, and all the feelings I had for you grew even more. It hurt to think about losing you, to think about that we could never work in the end. But I wasn't strong enough to end it, to say no when we were talking about dating. I wanted to date you, and so I just asked you...ignoring the consequences even though I knew what would happen and that it couldn't be. I wasn't strong enough to say no when I had everything I wanted served to me on a silver platter."  
  
Kevin was feeling dizzy, grabbing the bedspread tightly to steady himself. What was Joaquin admitting here? He had liked Kevin for years? Liked him as in having a crush on him? It had never been just a casual fling.  
  
Kevin opened his mouth trying to reply but then closed it again, totally at a loss of what to say. It was too much, he hadn't expected any of this. It was so unlike Joaquin to confess something like this, to wear his heart on his sleeve like that.  
  
He should say something meaningful too. He should tell Joaquin how much he meant to him, how much their relationship meant to him.. but he didn't even know where to start, and so the only thing that came out of his mouth was another question:  
  
"Oh.. but...but... why do you think this couldn't be? Because you are from the Southside?"  
  
"Yes, because of where I am from and what I am."  
  
"Joaquin I already told you that it doesn't matter to me. Please... I... you like me... you just told me that you..."  
  
"Yes of course I do. I like you so damn much Preppy."  
  
"I like you too. And I want this... I want us to be together.. as boyfriends."  
  
"How can you want me? I am not good for you. I am just the type of guy you can have sex with... but I will only mess up your life."  
  
"Please don't say that. You are so much more to me than just someone I like to fuck. And why would you mess up my life? It doesn't affect my life in a negative way that you are a Serpent or live in a trailer."  
  
"But we.. we are too different, and I get into trouble all the time, and I can't really take you home because I don't want you in that place. It's not safe."  
  
"How are we different? We go to the same school, we share the same locker room, we are both athletes, we both like to go to Pop's, we both enjoy driving on your motorcycle and go on road trips and picnics and watch movies and tv-shows! Joaquin, we aren't so different. Hey.. can we please just say we will give it another try? I really want this to work. And I really want to kiss you.."  
  
Kevin trailed off. He felt relieved that he had said all that out loud. A bit scared too, but mostly he was happy it was all out.  
  
Joaquin stared at him for a long moment as if checking if Kevin was really serious about this. Kevin made sure to look straight into his eyes, hoping Joaquin could see that he really meant every word he had said.  
  
Apparently, it worked because a little smile appeared on Joaquin's face and a second later his hand landed on Kevin's thigh and then his warm lips were on Kevin's, kissing him gently.  
  
Kevin sighed and returned the kiss happily, his mouth opening, tongue flicking against Joaquin's lips before deepening their kiss. His hands were in Joaquin's hair, stroking it out of his face and he smiled when he heard the little growl Joaquin made in the back of his throat when Kevin was playing with his hair like that.  
  
They tumbled back onto the bed, both chuckling softly, so eager to get closer. Joaquin was tugging at Kevin's shirt, and Kevin gladly helped him take it off. He felt goosebumps wherever Joaquin touched him, his hands running over Kevin's chest and then down his back and to his ass, squeezing it lightly through his jeans.  
  
Kevin was on fire. It had only been a short time in which they were separated, but it had felt like years. He realized now just how much he had missed this aspect of their relationship, the touches, the feeling of Joaquin's tongue stroking his, his fingers trailing over Kevin's naked skin, his warm body pressing against Kevin's making him long for so much more.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer and pulled away from their kiss, pulling off Joaquin's shirt impatiently. Joaquin was smirking at him, his blue eyes alight with a fire that made Kevin moan softly in anticipation.  
  
He pushed Joaquin back down onto his bed and leaned down to kiss his neck, sucking lightly and leaving little hickeys and bite marks. He couldn't stop himself from whispering:  
  
"You are mine... you hear me, Joaquin?"  
  
"I am yours..."  
  
Joaquin's breathless whispered reply came immediately, making Kevin smile against his skin.  
  
He moved down further, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on Joaquin's chest and trailing his tongue down his body until he reached the hem of his jeans.  
  
He didn't have the strength of will to tease Joaquin or to take more time, and so he just opened his pants unceremoniously and pulled them down in one swift motion followed by Joaquin's boxers.  
  
Joaquin braced himself on his elbows and looked at Kevin with a slight flush to his cheeks and a sexy smirk.  
  
"Take yours off too, baby and hurry up. I need you."  
  
Kevin's eyes widened as he stared at Joaquin. Hearing him say that he needed Kevin was making Kevin gulp hard, his heart beating fast. He got up and took the rest of his clothes off, his eyes never leaving Joaquin, who was biting his lip and watching Kevin get undressed with such admiration in his gaze that it drove Kevin almost insane.  
  
He was back on the bed in seconds, Joaquin's hands grabbing him and pulling him into another passionate kiss. They were making out almost desperately, rolling around on the bed, kissing and grinding against each other.  
  
It felt amazing to be this close to Joaquin again, his skin on Kevin's, hands running all over Kevin's body, caressing him, leaving him hard and hungry for more.  
  
No words were necessary, they both knew what the other liked. This was how it had started, the chemistry between them just right, and Kevin allowed himself to just enjoy having this back again. But it was also so much more now, and it felt different too. Even more intimate, more intense. They had reached a new level of commitment.  
  
Kevin moaned Joaquin's name, and pulled him on top of him, wrapping his legs lightly around his hips, showing him what he wanted.  
  
"Kevin.."  
  
Joaquin was gazing down at him, looking deeply into his eyes and Kevin realized there was a shift in the mood, a sudden tenderness that hadn't been there before. It made him grind up against Joaquin involuntarily, wanting to be even closer to him.  
  
He smiled up at Joaquin, his hand cupping Joaquin's cheek gently and before he could think too much about it, a soft whisper had already left his mouth:  
  
"I love you, Joaquin."  
  
His breath hitched in his throat, as he was watching Joaquin's face, surprise and something else, maybe slight disbelief, flickering over Joaquin's beautiful features. Joaquin stared at him for a moment, but just when Kevin was getting nervous, he replied in a soft voice,  
  
"I love you too, Preppy."  
  
He smiled, the happiest smile Kevin had ever seen on him and leaned down, closing the small distance between them and kissing Kevin once again gently.  
  
The gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate one, tongues stroking against each other sensually, hands once again wandering over each other's skin and finally, Kevin got what he wanted, and Joaquin was pushing inside him slowly, gasping into their kiss.  
  
They had done this before, sometimes slow and gentle, other times hard and fast. It had always been amazing but today was special. Maybe it was because they had just said the famous three words for the first time, or perhaps because it was makeup sex.  
  
Either way, Kevin was enjoying it a lot, lifting his hips to meet Joaquin's thrusts, urging him on with throaty whispers, his hands running up and down Joaquin's body leaving light scratch marks.  
  
Joaquin was stroking the hair out of Kevin's face and kissing him, until he was so caught up that he buried his face in the crook of Kevin's neck and moaned softly, while he was thrusting into him a bit faster now and Kevin was kneading his ass, moaning too and thinking that it was the best sex he ever had.  
  
Joaquin came with a soft cry and then he was moaning Kevin's name over and over again, turning Kevin on so much that he couldn't hold back either and came too, his orgasm so intense that he dug his nails into Joaquin's skin and arched up against him, crying out loudly.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, still panting and looked up into his boyfriend's face. Joaquin was watching him, his eyes soft, and a small happy smile playing around his lips. His hand was on Kevin's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.  
  
It was such a tender moment that it made Kevin almost tear up. He smiled back at Joaquin.  
  
"Damn... baby that was..."  
  
"I know, Preppy. It was so good... and fuck, I love you."  
  
Kevin couldn't help it, he laughed, surprising himself by how loud it was, how happy and carefree making his whole face light up and his body shake with laughter.  
  
"You are so cute Joaquin DeSantos.. yes I love you too."  
  
Joaquin started to chuckle too. He rolled down from on top of Kevin, making them both gasp softly in between their chuckles when he pulled out of Kevin.  
  
He stretched and lay down next to Kevin, pulling him into a loose hug instantly. Kevin was all too happy about it and wrapped his arms around Joaquin too, pulling him closer.  
  
They cuddled, sharing small lazy kisses, and finally, Kevin felt at peace again. This was what he had needed. Joaquin in his arms, knowing that things between them were ok.  
  
They ended up almost drifting off to sleep, Joaquin's head resting on Kevin's chest, while Kevin ran his fingers through Joaquin's hair. Kevin sighed and closed his eyes, but before he could really doze off, Joaquin's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Did you mean everything you said to me? That you really don't care about the differences? You really think we can be together despite that?"  
  
He sounded hopeful, and it tugged at Kevin's heart. He gently played with Joaquin's curls, thinking for a moment to get everything right, before answering:  
  
"I meant every word. I really think we can be together. Even if I am the preppy Northsider and you are the gang member from the wrong side of town. Look it doesn't matter in the end, because things will change soon anyway. For all of us. We will graduate and start a new life. I know you are working hard and you will probably get your scholarship. That means you can get away from here, go to college. We can even go to college together, Joaquin. We could live together, if you want that, be roommates in our college town. We could start a new life together, leaving the Northside and Southside struggle behind. And later on we will have jobs, maybe we will never return to Riverdale. Or if we return, it will not be back to Sunnyside Trailer park. We could get a small apartment on the Northside. Or maybe we want to travel the world before we settle down somewhere completely new... I don't know yet what will happen. But we have the whole future..and I want to spend that with you."  
  
He felt Joaquin pressing his face even more against his chest and heard a noise that sounded a bit like a sob. He realized that Joaquin was fighting back tears. Kevin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly while waiting for Joaquin to regain his composure. When he did, he lifted his head to look at Kevin, his eyes shining.  
  
"I want that too, Kevin. I want to be by your side. I think you already are my future."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter of this little River Vixen and Bulldog AU! Thank you so much to all of you who read this story and left kudos and comments! It means so much to me!


End file.
